By the will of Sithis or Maker
by KhajiitJester
Summary: Ferelden has a new Hero or Villain and He is Fluffy, Look out world because a fluffy jester has been lose and he will turn your world upside down in seconds! What will he do first, Dance, Sing or make the people go crazy... well he not crazy but other think he may be a Mad Jester. (Warning, may content swearing, romance and etc) Laughter is key when dealing with a broody man
1. Chapter 1 A New Day, A New World

**Note: I do not own anything except my fanfic for game characters X3 so if you see an error or typo, let me know in the review and I will fix it. Hope you all like this one because I do. Heheh**

Chapter 1: A New Day, A New World

After a deadly battle with Alduin, the Khajiit was sent back home but it was not all he expected to be when he awoke in a whole new world dressed in only his jester clothes he got from his best friend Cicero.

Lying on the ground in the middle of a forest, the Khajiit slowly sat up to look at the area he was in. he had no memory of falling so he was in no pain he could think of and what was seemed to be bandits running at him. He let out a hysterical laugh and pointed at them, "What are you wearing!" he continued to laugh when the bandits stopped to look at him with raised eyebrows, they had no clue of what creature was before them and they wondered if IT was crazy out of his mind.

The khajiit slowly got onto his feet and dust himself off when he noticed the men were pulling out their weapons, he gave himself a wicked smile and spoke with a dark tone in his voice as he slowly reached for his daggers.

"Walk away now and you won't be harmed" He warned them but they did not listen, they were after his gold and he was not about to let them take his shinies from him so easily. When they attacked with battle cries, He quickly turned to face them and thrown his daggers at two bandits necks as he conjured up a bow and shot it multiple times before they reached him.

One by one they all fell dead as his bow vanished; he walked over at the bodies and without thinking twice. He looted them and took their gold, after all he was a stickler for gold and Cicero knew this but his friend was not there to help him loot so he did all the looting. Taking what he can and began to walk mindlessly into the forest, he had no idea where or how he got there but he needed answers fast and he needed them now which made the khajiit think.

"Hmm, Maybe I should of kept one alive to tell me where I am… By Sithis, I bet Cicero pulled another prank on me for eating his sweetroll." He sticked a log hard and loved the pain but not long after that he realized he was close to a camp, he knew if they saw him like this. They would kill on sight if it was more bandits and necromancers; he quickly kneeled down and quietly spoke to mainly himself.

"Sneaky, Sneaky time" he giggled softly as he snuck into the camp which was very big and only few guards were posted at certain places and which is more guards, "Bigger shinies for me" he chuckled as he snuck by a few tents and started to head for a big green tent. By the way they were built, he wondered if it was an Imperial camp or Stormcloak. The khajiit had no time to think it over when he heard footsteps coming so he rolled himself into one empty tent and hid.

He peeked to see who was coming when he saw only one man in what looked to be an iron made armor, he glanced at the Nord and saw no beard only a short dirty blonde hair and slightly light brown skin.

_Must be a bandit _He sniffed the air quietly as he could to catch the scent and his nose wrinkled as he blocked his nose with his hand _Yep, a Stormcloak… I'm sure of it by the smell, yuck! _He shook his head to get rid of the smell as he snuck out of the tent and headed back to his task at hand, he wanted a shiny and he was going to get it one way or another.

Once he made it into the green tent by sneaking in from the back, he looked all over to see maps and weapons shined just for the taking when he glanced at the shiny silver armor before him. His eyes glittered in awe as he slowly reached up to touch it, slowly running his hand gently up and down the armor as he was amazed by the making.

_This must be an Imperial armor fit for a general… I know only two who would wear this and I bet the Nord woman wears this lovely beauty… I know I would_ without a second thought, he took the armor from its stand and snuck out of the front tent when he was caught red handed by the guard (which he forgot about) as he froze to a "Halt Thief!" and looked over at the guard when he gave a sideways grin and quickly made a run for it, he had no clue where to go and he was not about to find out when he ran for the forest with a guard chasing behind him and yelling THIEF! It annoyed him as he tightly held onto the armor and quickly used his belt to tie it to his back.

It wasn't the first time he ran with no pants and it wasn't going to be his last when he ran up to a bridge and turned left only to run into the towering giant, knocking him on his ass hard.

"What in the name is Sithis!" He slowly leaned up to rub his head and backside when he heard guards around him and one giant stepping closer to him, he slowly glanced up to see a man with long black hair with the sides braided. The khajiit gave a nervous smile and pointed at him with a nervous giggle, "Pretty hair you have may I say and…" he glanced at the armor similar to the one he had tied to his back, his face turning pale though his fur could not show it.

_Oh Shit…_

_oOoOoOo_

_After the khajiit spent four hours explaining who he was, he knew that these Nords and Imperials should know full well of what type of race he is but it seemed these ones never saw a khajiit before._

"So your expecting me to believe every word, do you take me for a fool!" Loghain stood almost towered over the tied up khajiit, the general wondered if this furry man was telling the truth or just lying

"Oh no, no, No! I would never think or say such things" the khajiit shook his head but his voice sounded otherwise which annoyed Loghain deeply, _This creature has something to do with the Darkspawn, if he isn't a spy for them than maybe he has the power to manipulate them… I need him to answer those questions now _but before Loghain could question the creature more, a guard comes up behind him and whispers something into his ear.

The khajiit only watched them with a smile on his face, wondering why they tied him up in such a way. Maybe it was before they tied him that he killed a few guards with their own weapons or the fact that he kept laughing while stabbing one skilled guard a lot, whatever the reason they tied him up for. He didn't seem to mind at all while he watched the man named Loghain leave in a hurry and said nothing about freeing him from his bondage, "My, that man is rude." He shifts his bound hands around a bit to get free by using his tail to untie his ropes but he noticed something strange. His tail was heavy and could not move it up the way he wanted to move it.

What was that man planning to do with him once he was done with whatever he was doing, this khajiit was not about to stick around to find out but he guessed Sithis had other plans for him and he needed to find The Night Mother for answers.

"By the name of Sithis, free me this instant or I will have my brothers and sisters rip you apart!" He hissed at the guard standing not far from him, his ears flatten down to show he was not playing around anymore and this is serious.

The guard only looked at him oddly, the only thing he could think of was a large talking cat but yet this cat seemed different and had a very rude way of talking when he heard the creature swearing at him in a language he could not understand. What was he saying and why he seemed so annoyed with the fact the creature was sticking his tongue out at him, was he trying to offend him or did he wanted something to drink.

After the battle started and all seemed quiet at the camp, he wondered if it was time to try and escape even if the guard was eyeballing his tail and ears. He needed to leave and he needed to go now, well speaking of going. "Excuse me Sir but I…" he paused in the middle of his sentence when he saw that tall man return and he seemed to be eyeing him, did he look so adorable that everyone kept staring at him or was it the way he talked.

"We need to move now!" Loghain ordered his guard as four more stood at each side of their prisoner with chains, "Oh my, Chains now" the khajiit giggled as he looked at both sides of him and back at the man in shiny armor.

Loghain glared at the creature with displeasure of his jokes as he took a step closer and grabbed the cat by his fuzzy neck, "Now listen here, you abomination! I am going to get the answers I want from you willingly or not!" he squeezed the cat's neck only to hear him chuckle and not choke in discomfort. The guard next to them moved in to break up the two by taping on Loghain's left shoulder and spoke with a nervous tone.

"Um, S-Sir"

"What!"

"I… Um, I thought we planned to keep this cat alive for answers"

Loghain looked over at the nervous guard and narrowed his eyes, his lips thinning in anger when he finally released the cat and turned away. "Put him on a horse but keep him bound, I want to make sure he doesn't escape from me" with that, Loghain leaves to go to his horse and left the others to deal with the packaging and preparing his prisoner for the long ride.

_I wish I came with my horse… she is more beautiful than these horses. _The khajiit was upset by this as he was forced to his feet and pushed to a brown colored horse; he looked at the horse and looked back at one of the guards standing behind him. "How am I going to jump on this beast with my hands bound behind my back?" he asked annoyingly as the guard gave him a grin and placed his hands on the khajiit's waists, "Like this" the guard lifted the cat up and thrown him onto the stable.

"This is embarrassing! I am not on it properly!" the khajiit was laid across the stable on his stomach as he kicked and struggled to sit himself better but the guards only tied him down so he would not fall off, the third guard came up to the cat's face and tied it so he wouldn't talk their ears off. What made things worse for the khajiit was the he had his head covered with a bag and someone touching his tail, darkness was all he saw and the sound of the horse starting to move.

_Poor Cicero must be missing me by now… Mother too and all my family, I need to return home or they will think I'm dead for sure! _He moved around a bit more to at least slide off or loosen his bindings, he even kicked to help but he ended up kicking something or someone which that person kicked back but with force. Making the khajiit's horse stumble a bit to one side, the cat let out a painful yelp and kept still.

"Kick me again, Fool! And I will do more than just kick back" that familiar voice alerted the khajiit that someone was watching him all that time and he half knew who it was, "Oh No, please forgive this khajiit. He did not know you were busy viewing him struggle" He giggled to his little joke but the hard pull on his tail said the other was not pleased, "Ouch! Easy rough man, I am not a mute khajiit and I can feel pain" He giggled again but was soon cut short when he felt something hard hit his head, knocking him on conscious.

Deep in sleep, he tried his best to call the Night Mother with his mind but he could hear no response from her and no signs of her presents. It annoyed him but he needed to keep his cool if he wish to not anger his beloved Night Mother, he had to think of a way but how when he was stuck in a place where the Nords and Imperials never heard of his Race the khajiits.

It was then he thought he heard a deep voice speaking to him, at first it sounded like a mumble but then it started to rise to a voice he could barely hear.

_"Wake up…"_ a voice echoed quietly in his hears and then it started to repeat but louder this time and he thought it was the voice he had been waiting to hear.

"Sithis…" he muttered softly, unsure if it was the Dread Lord calling to him or if it was Sheogorath trying to steal his soul from the Dread Father. He needed to call out but his jaw was slowly lifted up like a hand lifting to look at his face to see what state he was in, he could only see darkness so it was hard to know if it was Sithis or the Daedric Prince looking back at him when he heard the voice again.

"Wake up, Fool!"

The voice he heard was not similar to the Daedric Prince Sheogorath nor did it match the voice he wanted to imagine was the Dread Father's, it sounded more like that Imperial guy he was talking with when he felt a slap across his face.

"WAKE UP! By the maker if you do not wake up, I will throw you in water!" the voice demanded in a yell when the khajiit snapped his eyes open to see a blurry shiny figure in front of him, he blinked a few times before he got a better look at the man standing before him.

"By Sithis! Did you have to wake me with a slap, you hit like a Nord woman" he shook his head to shake off the sleep but the pain he felt was still there when he paused to feel a hand gently stroking his fur, he looked up to see Loghain petting his head like a prized trophy.

* * *

_Note: What do you think? I will keep this on hold until I see reviews because this is my first time writing a crossover and I want to make sure it is good enough. I will continue writing but I will not upload it so soon. enjoy and please comment on what you want to see happen_


	2. Chapter 2 Assassin Pet

Chapter 2: Assassin Pet

It has been a month or more since the poor fool had been caught and collared, he hated the thought of serving this strange man but he was not without wits. He learned of how they lived and what Darkspawn are since the place he was in had books but he was in complete "Awe" when he learned that dwemer lived and he would beg Loghain many times if he could go see them and yet the man rejected his request many times over.

The khajiit was denied to go outside the walls and was denied to go anywhere except roam the castle grounds and read books, it drove him mad so when he got the chance to do anything. Loghain would order him to kill a spy or three; this was the bit of freedom the cat got but other than murdering people and hiding from others that Loghain dealt with.

Dressed in fine clothes made of cotton and silk seemed to be alright but freedom to roam was in the khajiit's head all the time, he would walk into his small room and shut the door behind him while he continued to walk to a nearby window. He sat down on the window shelf and gazed out at the world in silence, he wanted to go home and yet he had no clue on how to find home when he is stuck with that man like a dog on a leash.

_How am I supposed to find the Night Mother in a place like this… the ritual doesn't work and Cicero is nowhere to be found…? I miss them all… _He sighed in sorrow though no tears appeared on his cheeks, he still wanted to find home and forget all this. _Did the dread lord abandon me or… is this my fate for denying that last contract… _He watched as servants walked by his high window and guards as well, he was not about to give up but he needed to do something to get on that man's good side if he had one.

At that moment, he heard the door knob turn and sending him into alert. He quickly looked at the door and quickly stood onto the floor with his bare feet to prepare himself for the worse. The only person allowed in his room was Loghain and whoever else entered his room are dead meat.

The door slowly opened up when he spotted a dark figure stood by the door, the khajiit raised his fisted hands up for a fight when he swung his right arm with all his might for a hard punch. The man was knocked back on his ass and the cat pushed the door open to attack with a kick, he saw Loghain on the ground looking up at him with raged eyes and rubbing his jaw.

The khajiit stared at him for a moment before he pointed and laughed hard, "I knocked the mighty giant on his ass!" he laughed even more as he held his stomach and backed up, Loghain got up onto his feet and walked in the room as he closed the door behind him.

"Shut up and listen, fool!" Loghain demanded as he glared at the laughing cat, still rubbing his jaw while he had no choice but to listen to that cat laugh at him. Soon when the khajiit stopped laughing, he looked up at the guy and smiled as he wiped tears from his tears.

"Are you done yet?" Loghain asked with irritation in his voice

"Yep" the khajiit grinned at him, placing his hands behind his back to show he was… half listening

"Good" Loghain began, "I want you to go hunt down some people" The man in shiny armor ordered

"Does it involve sneaking and stabbing, oh! Please say yes!" the khajiit remembered hearing Cicero say that one before and only hoped his friend would not mind him borrowing that line.

"What... *Sighs* Yes, yes you can kill and do whatever you want with them. I just want them gone!" Loghain was growing very annoyed with this furry guy that he needed peace and quiet; hopefully this mission would satisfy the cat's urge to get out for air.

The man watched as the khajiit jumped around for joy and did a little dance (like Cicero's dance) before he grabbed his jester suit and immediately changed, Loghain's eyes widen when he quickly turned away with a shudder to boot.

_Weird_ Loghain thought to himself as he never saw a man or anyone do that right in front of him; he jumped a little when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked to his left to see the khajiit with a serious face looking at him, the furry man spoke with a bold and sinister tone in his voice.

"Do not worry your pretty little hair; I will get the job done." With that, he started walking down the hall only to stop for a moment to look back at the surprised man. "It is the will of Sithis" He bowed his head only and leaves to go for his first contract that he hasn't had for a while, he loved to hear the sounds of screams and a good battle but then he stops at the gates and giggled to himself.

"Silly me, I forgot to ask who to kill" he turned to head back to talk with Loghain about whom he wanted dead when he paused at one door, it was half open so he decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Those wardens are ruining my plans"

"My lord, please calm down… I have a solution to your problems"

The khajiit peeked in to see who was talking when he saw one man talking with Loghain and what appeared to be a wood elf in fine leather armor, the khajiit was not pleased to see he had a rival going after what he assumed is HIS contract.

He moved away from the door slowly to sneak off to get to the target first, he knew he was not about to lose to a wood elf in a game of hunt. The khajiit was glad that he had the proper training in such things because that wood elf seemed to be very skilled as well and plus, he had no tail in which made the khajiit snicker a bit.

oOoOoOo

After weeks of sneaking, killing and let's not forget napping, the furry jester was getting near his mark when he climbed a hill to peek over to spot the same wood elf but it didn't seem like the target going to kill the elf. _No…_ the khajiit overheard the wood elf spilling the beans to the others and it pissed off the khajiit to a rage of madness, he was about to conjure up his bow when he spotted something among them.

"What in the name of Sithis…" he quietly spoke to himself as he took a closer look at the smaller figure and gasped loudly, he flinched to the sound he made just then and hid himself before the others could see him.

_It's a Dwemer, Oh! Cicero is going to be so jealous when I tell him_ he felt all giddy inside that he needed to shout but he kept himself quiet so the enemies wouldn't hear, he turned to keep out at the group again when he froze to see an arrow pointed at him. He slowly looked up to see the wood elf, that same Nord he saw before and another wood elf along with the dwemer as they all looked at him strangely when the man took one step forward to speak with the cat looking creature.

"Who are you! What are you and who are you working for!" the man held his sword ready for any surprises they might get; the two elves held their daggers ready as well.

The khajiit was offended but yet he was used to being asked that same old question so he slowly stood up and dusts himself off before speaking, "I am Sabriz, jester and assassin at your service" he bowed to them politely as he could though he could have easily killed them, he just waited for the right moment to strike. "As for your second question, I am born from a proud race called khajiit and raised as a skilled assassin for a _certain_ group of other assassins. Other than that, I need not say to you or any of your companions" he glared at the elf assassin, not liking how one would give up so soon.

The others looked at each other for a moment before they looked back at him, the man who seemed to be the leader kept his eyes on the jester.

"Are you with the Crows?"

The khajiit acted dramatically by raising his hands to cover his mouth in a gasp and moved them once he shook his head, "I am no bird, I come from a better guild" he couldn't kept but giggle when he saw the male elf give him a weird look.

"If you're not a member for the Crows then who do you work for and…" the man was interrupted when the dwarf pushed him aside and pointed his axe at the khajiit.

"And why are you dressed like that!" the dwarf took a swig of his brew and staggered a little, the khajiit took one look at the dwarf and squealed with excitement which spooked the other when the furry guy jumped at the dwarf and hugged him tight.

"Hey look Oghren, you made a new friend" the man in bronze armor chuckled while the dwarf struggled to get the cat off him, the khajiit held on like it was nothing and it was a struggle for the dwarf.

"Shut up and help me get him off, Alistair!" Oghren spoke with an irritated tone in his voice when the khajiit managed to steal his battle axe and flipped backwards to hold it for his own attack, he was not about to end it with just a one swing kill.

"Hey! That's my axe" Oghren yelled as he tries to get it back when Alistair stops him by holding onto one arm while the others held onto his other arm and waist.

"Are you working for Loghain! Answer me!" Alistair demaneded

"Oh so you know of Loghain, well then I guess my jig is up" Sabriz giggled to this, his blood pumping for action when he saw how angry the dwarf was.

"I see Loghain wasted no time to send another assassin to make sure I got the job done!" Zeveran spoke with a calm, irritated voice while holding onto the angry dwarf.

"I was not ordered to spy, I was ordered to kill and by Sithis! I will complete it!" the khajiit shouted with rage and let out a wicked laugh before he swung the axe towards the dwarf, they could see the crazy insane look in his eyes that meant this cat was crazy.

Alistair pushed Oghren to his left and jumped to his right fast, making the two elves fall with him when the blade hit the ground hard and rise again.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Sabriz laughed as he looked around fast to see who was closer when he saw a sword miss him by an inch from his face, he glared at Alistair and wasted no time in attacking him next when he swings the axe again.

"Get away from him Alistair!" Zeveran yelled out when he got up from the ground and pulled out his daggers to throw but before he could do anything, the khajiit turned to throw the axe at him and making him dodge the blade but not the hilt which knocked him hard on the jaw.

"Strike!" Sabriz shouted in triumph when he watched the elf fall back but his joy did not last long when he felt a blade sink into his blade, his smile soon faded to a shock expression when he slowly looked back to see the man holding onto his sword with the blade in him. Alistair glared at the khajiit and without a second thought, he pulled out his blood dripping sword.

Sabriz slowly turned to face him as he placed his hands on his bleeding wound, blood dripping when he opened his mouth to free the building blood to let it spill. "I… Do not go… Down so… easily!" he choked up a bit of more blood when his hand started to glow white, Alistair and the others watched in shock to see what was going on.

"You're a Mage!" the female elf spoke in shock to see the jester healing himself fast before their eyes, all except Zeveran since he was knocked out.

"How can that be… you fight with a weapon" Alistair was stunned by the sight of the man using magic

"Heheh… That's why I am the best assassin, Dear Alistair!" Sabriz slowly pulled out four daggers from his boots and gave the man a sinister smile, "Any last words before I send your soul to Sithis?" the khajiit waited for an answer.

Alistair got ready to block the dagger but by the way the daggers looked, it seemed sharp enough to rip through the shield like butter. He glanced over at his friends and glanced back at the crazy eyed jester and softly breathes, "Just one question" he said calmly as he watched the jester glare at him.

"Yes, what is it!" Sabriz was growing impatient now with all the waiting to kill them off in ways he so deadly wanted to try, his ears slowly going down into a flat state as his fangs began to show.

"Who is this man you call Sithis?" Alistair asked in hopes of giving his friends a chance to strike, the khajiit stood in shock to hear such words coming from his prey.

"You got to be jesting with Sabriz"

* * *

_Note: What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! I was wish to see comments soon, I will be writing chapter three and I was thinking about Romancing Sabriz with someone. if you want to see this khajiit romance with someone, please let me know in comments or pm. thanks to all! :3_


	3. Chapter 3 Lets Dance

Chapter 3: Let's Dance

After his long travel to report to Loghain of the betrayal of the elf, the khajiit was near his edge of wanting to murder a random stranger but sadly he could not due to the clear orders the man had set on him after a few incidents in the castle. He snuck his way back in so he would not draw attention to himself with the rest of the people since now he knew all of them had no idea of what he is and where he came from, only two things were on his mind and he so badly wanted to return home to see Cicero's smiling face along with the Night Mother.

When he snuck into the castle, he closed the door behind him and stood up straight in knowing that the guards within knew of his presents but risked no intention of making him public. Loghain was kind enough to do that for Sabriz but the khajiit knows that if a man wanted something, he would do anything to get it and so Sabriz was at a halt for the moment.

On his way to Loghain's room, he saw two guards standing there and he just had the urge to tease them in a way he could think of. _What is a castle without laughter _the khajiit thought while making his way to the room and passed the guards, not long after the khajiit entered the room came Loghain walking down the hall.

The man glanced into his room when he spotted the jester looking into his treasured maps, with a long sigh of annoyance. Loghain went walking into the room and closed the door behind him when the guards heard a locking sound and then…

Sounds of loud banging and crashing, the guards were about to break in when suddenly they heard a soft chuckle close to the door. One of the guards dared himself to listen close by pressing his ear against the door and soon after the other guard did the same.

A soft noise of something rubbing against the door…

Quiet giggles and a thump…

_What is going on in there? _The first guard raised an eyebrow to the sounds and looked over at the other guard which looked disturbed when he moved away; the first guard remained to listen in.

Another thump was heard and then something else that caught the guard's ear, something very disturbing that made the guard gulp in curiosity to listen in even more.

"Oh Loghain…" A giggle was heard again but this time a bit loud, the guard tried to pinpoint the sound, he pressed his ear more on the door and tried to hear better.

"Shut up!"

"Make me or are you scared of a… little touch"

"Shut your mouth and give it to me!"

The guard's eyes widen in what he was hearing, was the two men…

"Oh Loghain! That tickles" After saying those words, the guard quickly backed away fast from the door and quickly went to whisper in the other guard's ear. The second guard's eyes widen in a disturbed way as he looked at the other guard in shock, they both looked at the door with speechless mouths.

After the guards went back to their posts, they tried their best not to listen to the loud thumps and bangs but who had the abilities to block THAT out of their minds when the noises got louder with the giggling and name saying.

Ten minutes past when the guards heard a loud bang and the door swinging open wide, Loghain kicked the khajiit out of the room with his jester clothes a mess and rips. The guards watched the cat hit the stone floor face first, loghain came out of the room with messed up hair and panting in anger.

"Get out of my sight before I have you cut down!" Loghain ordered and watched as Sabriz got up fast, making his way to his own little room far down the hall. The tall man noticed the guards looking at him; he cleared his throat and fixed his hair as he walked up to one guard.

"You heard nothing, understand" Loghain ordered with a stern voice as the guard nodded his head once and looked forward at nothing but the wall in front of him, The tall man started to make his way down the opposite side of the hall with his back straight and head held high.

Meanwhile, Sabriz ran into his room and shut the door behind him in case the man was daring to chase after him.

"It was more fun when it was with Cicero…" Sabriz spoke only to himself as his head lowered in sadness, his smile still on his lips while he leaned against the door for a moment before he made his way to the small window to once again glance at the people passing by without notice.

The khajiit watched the sky that was half covered by building roofs and wondered how he was going to get home if he was going to be a prisoner in the castle and only having half the people notice him, he wondered how his family was doing without him being their Listener.

That was when he looked down to notice a certain person with a few groups walking behind, he watched as they passed by but he could not bear himself to look away from that one certain person.

Sabriz let out a soft chuckle and smiled warmly when that person took notice of him as well, he wondered why his heart leaped when he saw those eyes gaze up at him and wondered why his stomach felt like butterflies dancing.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Note from editor: A special thanks to the request from coduss, thanks for reading my story and helping out with the pairing of Sabriz:3 I will make future comments for the khajiit in time. THANKS for reading! Lots a love to all!

* * *

Sabriz wanted to open his window and talk with the lovely woman but sadly, Loghain ordered his men to nail down his windows. Saying it was for safety precautions in case enemies decided to sneak in, Sabriz may be crazy but he knew better that it was to keep him inside and not have the chance to escape.

The khajiit let out a soft sigh and turned away from the window to make his way to the door, he wondered if it would help if he sneaks out.

"Screw it, I should not be scared of a little beating" Sabriz chuckled to himself as he continued, "it would not be the first time Sabriz was beaten, Ancano did worse than just punch…" He shivered to the memory as he turned the door knob to open the door; he froze to the sight before him.

"Where do you think you're going, cat?" Loghain spoke with a grim expression on his face, standing straight with his arms folded across his armored chest.

"Well, I was just about to take a piss when you just showed up." The khajiit grinned to himself as he walked up to the man and giggled before patting Loghain on the head, "No worries, I know how to fight even with just a spoon in hand" the khajiit left the man's side and continued to walk down the hall.

_That's the problem, Cat! How do I know that your words mean jesting or being serious…? _Loghain thought to himself as he watched the jester walking down the hall and humming, as irritated as he was about keeping such a creature made Loghain wonder if it was a good or bad thing.

_I will keep my eyes on you _Loghain glared for a moment before going off to do some business, annoyed with one fool at the same time.

Meanwhile, Sabriz snuck off into the garden to search for the lovely creature he had his eyes on, wondering what she was doing in the garden in the first place. Business came first to Sabriz but he wondered if it meant killing any who planned to attack and ruin Loghain's plans.

_Damn him, I have been nothing but a trapped beast ever since I was dropped into this world, time to abandon this guy. _The khajiit was pissed off with the "_HELP_" he got from the man and it was not enough that he was denied meals if he did something wrong or just teased the broody guy.

The khajiit snuck across the garden in search for the lovely creature, keeping his ears and tail out of sight just in case guards came looking for him or the stranger. While sneaking and peeking around each corner, he saw the lovely woman sneak into the building with some of her companions.

"By Sithis, they just… did those creatures just sneak…" Sabriz whispered to himself in shock, dumbfounded by the sight only made his excitement grow even more. Thieves he could work with and if he wasn't mistaken, he caught the scent of the assassin they called a Crow.

Tailing them was easy since he had a lot of practice sneaking, pickpocketing and lockpicking throughout his years of spending time with the thieves and assassin guilds.

Sneaking by the two familiar guards, he was sure he had to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I'm telling you, I heard Loghain and… that cat thing doing…" one guard said while swinging his drink around to face the other guards that listened.

"Are you sure you were not drunk on the job"

"No! I swear I wasn't drunk when I heard it!"

The khajiit wrinkled his nose to the thought, he wanted to stab that guard a thousand times over but he had to remain calm for the sake of not getting himself caught. He snuck closer to one barrel, opening the top lid and jumping in to remain hiding also eavesdrop some more. He already forgot about the lovely woman by eavesdropping on the guards, wanting to know more about what they thought they heard.

"We all know that you can't go one day without getting drunk and being yelled at by Loghain"

"Are you into guys! Is that why your saying you heard Loghain making out!" One guard would shout from the other side of the room.

"NO!" the half buzzed guard would shout in irritation, "I wasn't the only one there when I heard it!" he stood up to point at his passed out buddy when he stumbled a bit and ended up pointing at a chicken pecking the ground.

"Oh sure, well then…" the guard standing next to him stood up, barely drunk as he walked straight to the chicken and kneeled down, "Tell us hen, did you hear anything?" he looked at the drunk guard with a sarcastic smirk on his lips. The chicken only looked at man and clucked away to find something to peck, the rest of the men burst out laughing hard and pointing at the drunk.

Sabriz was not surprised to hear that and yet he could not keep himself from snickering as well, he knew he wasn't making out with Loghain. At that time, he was keeping the man away from him when he had his claws on one of the maps.

It was amusing to piss off that guy by just touching his maps and making it funnier by threatening to lick his map if he dared to touch his hat.

(Memory flash back)

"Give back my map, Fool!" Loghain demanded as he took off his gauntlets to hold out his left hand, the khajiit jumped on the man's bed with his dirty boots as he faced the man with a smile.

"No" Sabriz simple said with a giggle, beginning to jump up and down on the bed, opening the map and looking into it.

"Shut that! And give it to me!" Loghain threw his gauntlets and letting it hit the door when he ran for the cat, pouncing on him and pinning him down.

"Oh! So you don't like it when people peek at it" Sabriz laughed while struggling to get the man off, using his tail to wrap around Loghain's neck and making him choke.

The khajiit forced the man to fall back as he pushed himself up and pinning the man down, straddled himself on Loghain's chest to keep the other still.

Loghain found himself pinned, including his hands which were pinned above his head. With one free hand, Sabriz took the chance to look at the map which struggling to keep the other from struggling free.

"That's it!" Loghain yelled before being able to slip one hand free and reached up to grab the jester's hat, when he froze to see his treasured map inches away from that long pink cat tongue.

* * *

_Note: What do you think so far? not bad eh. well this is where I will keep the chapter on hold to see which character I should romance Sabriz with, I would very much like to know what you all have in mind. this is my first cross over so see you all in chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises in Cruel Places

Chapter 4: Surprises in cruel places

_It has been a long time ever since Sabriz laid his eyes on his sweet maiden; he would spend nights thinking of her and wonder where she had gone. In his deep thoughts, Loghain awaited his death in the Landsmeet with the wardens there and many nobles watching as Alistair got ready to cut off Loghain's head._

_Suddenly a dagger was thrown at the man's hand, piercing through the gauntlet and making Alistair drop the sword. He cried out in pain when his companions prepared their weapons from farther attacks, Alistair held his wrist in pain when he glared up to see who thrown the dagger._

_"Who threw that!" Alistair demanded_

_"Stupid kid! I will not allow such a thing to happen to my lord" a voice echoed with a grim tone, causing the people to panic when Alistair and Loghain looked up. Standing on the banner was a dark figure dressed in black Leather armor that shaped out the muscles and abs, everyone could only see two glowing red eyes._

_"I did not travel this far to have my revenge stopped" Alistair yelled in anger as he bent down to pick up the sword to only have it moved away from him with magic, the man looked back up in shock._

_"BLOODMAGE!" a woman in the crowd would scream in horror_

_"I may use magic to heal, take and many other useful things, but I would not call myself a mage." The voice echoed as the eyes glared down at the crowd, "I serve only the Night Mother and my Dread Lord, Sithis!"_

_"So why help Loghain when he killed so many people and sold elves into slavery!" Eamon Yelled in anger to see this person interrupt their execution, the figure leaned down and jumped to another banner that was closer to Loghain._

_"Sweet boy, assassins like me are rare and I just don't bow to every filthy noble. This man reminds me of someone I used to be, I used to be a hero from another Land" The figure walked from one side of the banner to another before throwing another dagger, killing a random noble._

_The nobles screamed in fear as they all tried to escape only to find that the doors were locked from the other side, "I enjoyed being a hero BUT! It meant nothing to me and I hated it so, long story short. I killed and loved it. Business is business when a contract is given and I see nothing worth killing a man with knowledge that I seek…" the figure paused for a moment to glance at Loghain before throwing two daggers at two more nobles._

_"Are you saying that your loyal to Loghain after what he said and done!" Alistair pulled out the dagger from his hand and threw it at the figure; a dark hand caught the dagger and put the young man in shock when they all heard a wicked laugh._

_ "Loyalty? Well no, Knowledge? Yes." the figure sat down on the banner and watched everyone, making sure none tried to attack. "You see, where I come from is a world far better and deadlier than this dump. I also seek a certain person and when I do. Well you figure out the rest"_

_"So, your seeking power, am I right?" Loghain spoke as he glared up at the figure when he noticed the curved boots; a slight unseen grin came across his lips._

_"A certain power to be exact, Now!" the figure shouted before it stood up, "Tell me about this Dragon that has everyone pissing their pants about, I want to know what type it is before I follow you to deal with it"_

_"Wait! Weren't you going to kill us just now" Alistair spoke with a confused tone in his voice as he watched the figure walk above Loghain._

_"From what I had to deal with just now, I am surprised that he didn't burn us all at once" Loghain glanced over at Alistair, the boy still giving him the stink eye._

_"Indeed, I have a tendency to murder random people." The figure jumped down and landed on his feet, the light revealing the jester as he stood beside Loghain. "Something I learned from a very old dear friend"_

_"So, do you plan on helping us defeat the Blight before the ArcheDemon appears?" Alistair questioned the mad jester_

_"For now, I will help and until then. No one is to kill Loghain while I still stand" Sabriz answered the boy before he took Alistair's hand and placed his free hand above to heal the wound._

_No one liked the idea of Loghain still standing but they feared if they made a move, the skilled assassin would have them killed on the spot, Alistair hated the idea but he too had no choice if it meant stopping the Blight._

_"I am going to leave! I will not stand next to THAT man and call him a brother!" Alistair yelled in rage before he walked to the door when a dagger was thrown at his head but missed by an inch and making a small cut appear on his cheek._

_"If you leave, I will gut you like a stuck pig! NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE AND ACT LIKE A FUCKING MAN!"Sabriz yelled in blind rage, he was not the patient type or the type to remain sane long. Alistair narrowed his eyes at Sabriz for a moment before slowly walking back to stand next to his companions in silence, Sabriz sighed calmly and walked up to the throne and stood to face to crowd._

_"DO NOT WORRY PEOPLE, THE WARDENS AND I, OH! AND PLUS LOGHAIN!" he points at the man in shiny armor to either annoy him or embarrass him, "WILL KICK THIS DRAGON'S ASS AND SEND ITS SOUL BACK TO SOVNGARDE!" after his speech (or what he called his speech) the people looked at him in confusion when Loghain smacked his forehead in annoyance._

_"Are you kidding me" Alistair whispered, leaning close the Zeveran, and the elf shrugged his shoulders. Loghain sighed and walked up to Sabriz and whispered in his ear._

_"oh… I MEANT THE FADE OR WHATEVER YOU PEOPLE CALL THE AFTER LIFE!" Sabriz realized that he needed to world on his speechcraft when he gets home; Loghain on the other hand only smacked his forehead again in irritation._

_"Seriously!" Loghain said_

_"Shut up! I don't see you making a speech" Sabriz glared at the man before walking down to meet up with Alistair, with a smile on his face of course._

_"So, How do we kill it" Sabriz said cheerfully, placing his hands on his waists and looking at the others._

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Alistair said, irritated by the guy already, grabbing a hold of his own hair._

_"See, I'm not the only one now that's irritated and annoyed with you" Loghain said calmly, looking at the khajiit._

_Sighs happily, "I feel so loved right now" the khajiit glanced up at nothing as if he was looking at something, the others of coursed glared at him in anger._

* * *

Now he stood before the great beast with his daedric daggers in hand and armor he made himself, growling as the ArcheDemon blew purplish black fire at him. Sabriz dodged to his left and rolled across the stone floor before getting back at his feet, giggling at his own amusement while he ran from one side to another.

The others were busy killing darkspawn when Sten took a moment after killing a darkspawn to see what was happening; he saw the khajiit only pissing off the dragon by running around it and jumping on its back.

"Do you intend on making it angry with you!" Sten spoke when he went back to fighting, Sabriz used his daggers to stab and climb up to dragon's neck.

"Now speak to me!" Sabriz demanded as he made his way up to the beast's head and glared eye to eye, "You know what I seek and you will give it to me!" the dragon thrashed its head side to side, trying to get the khajiit off when it stopped for a moment to glare back.

"I sense something in you! You look strange and yet, your power is far beyond pathetic as these insects!" the dragon spoke but yet to the others, it was only a growl and hiss.

"Call them what you want, I will kill you if you do not give me what I want!" Sabriz stabbed the dragon's spinal neck and pulled down to reveal a large open wound, the beast roared in pain as it thrashed again.

"Do what you like, I cannot die so easily! You may appear mortal but I sense a kin spirit in you!" the dragon growled in anger as it used its clawed to try and get the creature off, Sabriz jumped down as he used his weight to drag his daggers downward. Creating a long open wound down its neck, the dragon roared again but much louder in pain when it decided to attack the cat by biting.

"Do not avoid my question beast!" Sabriz slashed at the dragon's face and dodged the bites, the dragon hissed at him in pain.

"Very well, kin dragon. I will tell you." The dragon lowered its head to speak when a Warden ran past him with a sword in hand, finishing off the beast.

"NO!" Sabriz yelled in shock as he ran towards the warden, trying to block the final blow when Loghain tackled him down and pinned him. The khajiit struggled to break free from his hold and wanted to stop the warden from killing the beast, he watched helplessly as the warden took the final blow and ending the beast.

_You bastards! _Sabriz thought as he began to feel strange when ta bright light started to appear from the two, he struggled to keep his eyes open but it was no use. The khajiit blacked out from the impacted of the explosion, the waves sent Loghain and others flying backwards as the khajiit's body were tossed farther like a doll.

oOoOoOo

After all that happened, Sabriz awoke from his slumber to see he was in a room. Moving slightly to sit up when he looked down to see that he is in different clothing and in a large bed, at first he thought he was back home when he saw Alistair walk in and much to his disapproval.

Sabriz watched as the young man slowly walked over to his bedside with a tray of food, the khajiit wanted to eat and yet he wondered if it was poisoned.

"So… How are you feeling?" Alistair asked after the both men looked at each other in awkward silence, he sat on a chair next to the bed and placed the tray on the small table.

"Weird" that was all Sabriz said as he carefully watched the boy trying to be carefully with tray

"No kidding, you were a sleep for a while and it got up worried that you might be dead"

"Sabriz never dies so easily…"

"Yea… Loghain tried to bring you back to life by tossing you around a bit and…"

"Stop there... that guy didn't try to give me mouth to mouth, right?"

"Thankfully no, he realized that you were unconscientious"

"I see."

"What happened? You were fighting with the ArcheDemon and the next, you blacked out"

"I…I don't know, to be honest. All I remember is that I was close to getting the answers I needed to… go home, when that warden got in the way."

"Wait, you can speak to dragons!"

"Yea, it's a long story and… I don't think your little brain can handle what I have to say" Sabriz glanced at the man with a sarcastic grin

"Hey! Try and I might surprise you" Alistair jest with the cat and yet he wanted to understand him.

* * *

_Note: What do you think so far? I do not plan on ending the story so soon because, the khajiit has his mind set on a certain person *wink, wink* and No! its not Alistair lol_


	5. Chapter 5 Silent Laughter

Chapter 5: Silent Laughter

"Hey Loghain, where is Sabriz, we were supposed to practice sword fighting today" Alistair asked, peeking his head into Loghain's room with a smile even though he still hated the man.

"He left." Loghain replied with just those words while cleaning his armor, not once looking up at the boy.

"What? Where did he go" Alistair took a step into the room, a little concern for his new buddy as he glanced around the room.

"He left the castle last night; he didn't say where he was going." Loghain looked up at the boy as he continued, "All he said in his note was "Do not follow me" and that was it, I have no clue where he went. His bed was already made and his room was cleared of all the stuff he had."

"But I thought he said he would help us fight Darkspawn?" Alistair said in disappointment as he turned away to leave

"He is a creature from another Land or world, plus he is a jester. Would you believe in such words coming from a madman, I doubt he meant it."

"You must be right… But he said he Promised…" _I remember him saying that to me, after he was feeling better… he would teach me some moves with a sword…_

"I know, it hurts to have promises broken by someone you thought was nice." Loghain spoke calmly as though the khajiit was never there to begin with; he slowly looked down at his left hand and sighed. _I just miss petting that cat on the head while I read my books, I miss hearing him purr too or try to interrupt me while I worked…_

It was true; somehow that Khajiit put a smile on everyone's faces when things looked so grim and sad. Every now and then, Sabriz would make the broody man laugh when he tried to climb a high wall and end up ripping his pants.

Sabriz would make the guards laugh when they walked him skip through the fields and pick flowers, he even made Anora laugh at times with his little happy dance.

The castle seemed so empty now that Sabriz was gone, the guards tried to play jokes on each other only to end up saying "Damn you jester, I thought I told you!…" or "Where did you go! When I get my hands on your little hat!" most of the sentence would end in the middle or not at all.

Alistair would sometimes walk by room hearing those words, he had a feeling everyone had a soft spot for the khajjit. He just never knew how many spent their days chasing that furry guy around and how many servants enjoyed his help when he got bored of teasing the guards, how he would flirt with the girls in a funny way by leaving flowers with a small bite at the peddles.

_How many people missed that guy?_ Alistair thought to himself when he walked into the room where Sabriz stayed in, he softly placed his hand on the closed door. Wishing he could hear that little fool's giggling once more, he softly sighed and turned away when a guard walked by and stopped to look.

"You have no idea how many of us miss him, I remember a time when he used to peek out his door and whisper something to me." The guard grinned kindly to the fond memory, "He would giggle and close the door quick before I saw him… I used to think he just did that to annoy me but I guess that joy man just hated seeing us all with grim looking faces." The guard continued walking down the hall; Alistair looked at him in amazement.

_Then why did he leave? If he enjoyed it here and touched the lives of many…_ Alistair thought, questioning himself about the way the people acted around him and how the new recruits seemed to be talking how Sabriz would take their stuff and hide them, Alistair peeked into Loghain's room and saw the brooding man just sitting by the window and looking out.

The look in the older man's eyes seemed to look sad, holding two pair of jester gloves in his hand as Alistair realized even Loghain missed Sabriz.

That was it! Alistair became determent to bring back the furry man and make everyone happy again, how could Sabriz just leave everyone like that without a proper goodbye!

How can he be so selfish to leave when everyone slept! Alistair quietly snuck passed the door and ran down the hall to his room, he needed to bring back that cat if it meant making everyone happy.

Alistair ran into his room to prepare his things, he grabbed his sword and shield as he packed the stuff he needed if he was to travel alone.

He didn't want to bring anyone with him so he waited for night to come, he wrote up a note when night came and quietly left when all seemed quiet.

Alistair snuck into the castle stables and quietly walked over to one of the stable pens to grab a horse when he froze to hear footsteps coming, so he quickly looked around and jumped into the stable pen to hide when he heard a familiar bold voice.

"I know you're in here boy, I also know you're going after Sabriz alone as well."

_Damn it! It was Loghain, how did that man know he was going after Sabriz and how did he know he was going alone?_ Alistair sighed calmly and crawled out of the stable and got up to dust himself off when he looked over to see Loghain standing there, looking back at him with his arms crossed like he usually does.

"I know it's hard to believe that Sabriz left, but that man has his reasons."

"I know that Loghain but I want to know why he left he enjoyed making people happy, I want to know why he left and never said goodbye"

"Well from what he told me, he never liked saying goodbye. He never wanted to see people sad too"

"Wait, he told you these things? I thought you kept him a prisoner here"

"I did at first but it didn't seem that way to him, he said he felt normal about being captured. He told that back in Skyrim, he was captured a lot by bandits, necromancers and enemies he called Stormcloaks."

"Wait, he was captured by Necromancers? You think they did experiments on him?"

"I guess so, I thought that is why he is the way he is. They made him crazy or a fellow he traveled with named Cicero."

"Cicero?" Alistair said with disbelief, he could not put his mind around it.

"Yep, another madman, Sabriz thought me that he used to be sane when he first met that man but time went on and he just… *sighs* went mad himself. I guess he spent too much time with that Cicero fellow…" Loghain spoke calmly, walking over to grab a horse from the stable and looked at the young man.

"Wait a minute, who said you're coming with me!"

"No one did, I want to find out why Sabriz left without letting me know." Loghain spoke sternly as He signaled the boy to grab a horse and once Alistair did, they got on their own horses and rode off down the road together in search for their Friend.

Note to all Staff and Guards:

_I am going to go find Sabriz and bring him back, I don't know how long it will take but I will bring him back and make sure he answers to all your questions as to why he left._

_I am leaving with Alistair to hunt down our little Jester and return with him, for now. I want you all to return to your duties and wait until we return._

_Guards and soldiers keep an eye out for any enemies and make sure no one slacks off while I am out, I do not want to see any lazy bums so I got Alistair to ask the Qunari named Sten to keep a close eye on all of you._

_Do not let me down or I will make sure you pay for it!_

_Signed:_

_General Loghain Mac Tir!_

_And Grey Warden, Alistair!_

One servant would read the note posted on Loghain's bedroom door out loud for all to hear, they became happy that their General and Grey Warden were bringing back their beloved jester when the guards quickly re-read the words "_Qunari named Sten to keep a close eye on all of you_" they gulped in fear that their command was going to be a Qunari.

The servants went back to work in hopes of hearing the khajiit jester laugh and tease them again, the guards were happy too but nervous when they had to face their second general in command.

* * *

Note: sorry this chapter came a little... short! lol no but really, I was busy with some things and if you all enjoyed this one, please check out my other story called Something Darker.

alright, see you all in my next chapter, peace!


	6. Chapter 6 Bloody Knight and Raven Queen

Chapter 6: Bloody Knight and His Raven Queen

Months passed and yet, Sabriz could not find his dear maiden he saw that day. But what really weirded him out were the eyes of people looking at him like some kind of monster, he shrugged it off as nothing when he made his way into Kirkwall which got very weird.

Templars chased him with swords and Mages shoot lightening along with fireballs, he had to run from one place to another to get away. He dodged close calls from Templars almost slicing his neck open, what happened next was unavoidable.

When he ran down an ally way, he let out a gasp in pain when he felt a blade sink into his side. He glared to his left to see a Templar standing there when he fell to the ground on all four, coughing up blood and holding his side to keep the blood from spilling.

"You… Wish to play… with ME!" Sabriz screamed at the Templar and pulled out his daggers from his boots and attacked, slashing left from right while the Templar blocked almost every attack when he froze. Sabriz laughed insanely when he saw his lovely blade sinking into the armor, the man dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

The khajiit pulled off the helmet to reveal his attacker and smiled wickedly when he took a step closer, grabbing the man's hair and tilted his weak head back to face him.

"I read about your people, pure body Templar!" He hissed, watching the man die a slow death. "Why not I taint that with my blade and you can go to your Maker in shame!" Sabriz leaned in close to the man's face and kissed him roughly, feeling the man's weak hands struggling to push him off.

Sabriz pulled away after a few minutes and slit to man's throat, letting him go as he watched with glaring eyes and a sinister smile across his lips. Seeing the man bleed out to death made him feel satisfied yet he tilted his head forward when he fell to his own knees and held his side in extreme pain, he panted heavily before looking down to see the wound was much bigger so he had to use more magic to heal himself.

After healing himself, he got up slowly and made his way down the alley with a bit of a stagger since the pain did more damage than he thought. He couldn't just die without seeing his beloved raven; he wanted to at least hold her before he dies.

Time went on when he fought with Templars and mages, hearing them call him a demon and it was getting old now. Each mage died from his blades and each Templar was kissed or punched before having their throats slit, if he was going to meet with his lovely raven than he would have to carve a bloody path to get to her.

He wanted so badly to see her beautiful brown eyes, touch her smooth skin and hear her sweet voice but all that would have to wait. For now he would have to find her first and make sure no one followed, he would let nothing stand in his way now and murdering a few Templars and mages was a start.

The jester ran across low town when he tripped over a dwarf with a crossbow, he hit the ground hard and oh someone was going to pay for that! Sabriz quickly turned to stab the idiot when he paused to see a blond dwarf lying on the ground.

"Hopes, sorry tiny man. Sabriz didn't see you" the jester crawled over and picked up the cursing dwarf, dusting him off and took the time to fix his hair.

"You stupid son of a…" Varric slowly looked up to see a giant talking cat before him, the jester thought he was going to scream and run but the dwarf started to laugh hard.

"What?" Sabriz asked questioningly as he stared at the dwarf in confusion.

"I have to show Anders this!" Varric grabbed the khajiit by the hand and took him to The Hanged Man where everyone knew everyone, not caring for the blood stains on his jester clothes.

_Who is Anders?_ Sabriz thought for a moment when he followed the dwarf into what seemed to look like a tavern, when the moment he stepped into the bar. The smell of booze whisked up into his nose and made him think of Whiterun, the same smell of booze yet the smell of vomit was not avoidable.

The dwarf took the cat-man into the back of the bar where Sabriz heard a scream like squeal coming from a man dressed funny, the khajiit was about to run away when the guys grabbed his tail and dragged him into the room.

"HELP ME!" Sabriz yelled as he tried to grab a hold of the walls and floor, leaving claw marks behind to hopefully so a sign of someone in need of help when the door shut and locked.

"Um, Varric…?" the man dressed in noble clothing looked at the giant cat in surprise as he rubbed his short beard and raised an eyebrow.

"Yea Hawke" Varric answered as he walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, smiling.

"Where did you get that thing?" the man named Hawke pointed at the cat-man

"Who cares! I like it and its cute" Anders said as he held onto the struggling cat, making him hiss and try to claw at his face.

"It ran over me outside when I was going to go see if that broody elf was going to come along" Varric said as he laughed to see the cat give up on trying to fight.

"It…Ran over you…" Hawke looked at Varric for a moment before he started to laugh hard, holding his sides as he pointed at the dwarf.

"Oh shut up Hawke, I don't see you bringing your lover gifts anymore" Varric said sarcastically

"Oh yea, Varric is right." Anders said as he looked over at Hawke, "Varric gets me gifts but I don't see you bringing me anything, why?"

Hawke stopped laughing and looked at Anders as he stood up straight and cleared his throat, "well I… um, I forget…" he rubbed the back of his head nervously, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"Liar!" Varric faked cough as he glanced at Hawke with a smirk.

"Could… Could you let go of me, please… I… I am in extreme pain… and I… Can't breathe…" Sabriz groaned in pain as he pulled the man's arm away from his chest, he gasped in pain before falling over unconscious.

* * *

_A soft giggle echoed in his ears and he slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar face standing before him, he almost smiled._

_"Listener! You have returned home again! Cicero missed his poor listener so much, the Night Mother did too!"_

_"Cic-Cicero… Is that really you!"_

_"Oh of course it's me, dear Listener"_

_"Oh Cicero, I missed you so much and I missed our sweet Mother too"_

_"Cicero knows… BUT! I believe your job lies elsewhere for now, it is the will of Sithis and you must complete your task before returning home."_

_"What! But I am home!"_

_"Ooh oh no, Listener. You were given a task by our dread father Sthis! You must obey, you MUST!"_

_"But I!... I understand and I will do as the dread father commands of me…"_

_"Do not look so sad, we will meet again when the time comes. Now go and complete your job!"_

_"By Sithis! I will return and I will give you a bear hug!"_

_"Counting on it, Dear Friend"_

_Darkness took him back…_

* * *

Sabriz groaned in aching pain as he slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry blue and brown figure standing beside him, he closed his eyes again to try and get his eyes to see straight when he felt a hand gently stroking his head.

It felt soft and kind, then he heard talking but it sounded like they were mumbling. He wanting to open his eyes to see but the thought of doing so made him want to vomit so he kept them closed, the gentle hand felt nice so he relaxed and began to softly purr.

"Is… Is he purring?" a soft womanly voice asked

"Oh my gosh, Hawke. He's so cute! And handsome" another womanly voice spoke

"Quiet, if you wake him up! I doubt it won't be pretty" that voice sounded like that man, Anders.

"Oh right, Hawke told me that it ran over Varric" the woman voice said as Sabriz heard two girls giggling

"Hey!... Wait a minute, I saw this creature before?" the softer woman voice said when Sabriz felt hands touching his face and whiskers.

"You did? Where did you see him Merril?" Anders said

_Merril… such a beautiful name… WAIT!... _Sabriz slowly opened his eyes to see her, the beautiful and lovely raven he saw those many months ago, those very same brown eyes he imaged seeing as he slowly reached up to gently touch her soft cheek.

His heart racing with each touch she did as he gave her a kind smile, purring a little more loudly for only her ears to hear when she blushed and smiled too.

"Awe, he's fond of you Merril" Anders said with a smile, moving his hand away to see the cute sight of the two glazing into each other's eyes when Isabela stepped in.

"Awe, Look at the two lovebirds! Go ahead any kiss him already, the suspense is killing me and Anders" Isabela laughed as she leaned against the mage's head.

Merril flustered more to the thought and quickly pulled away to clear her throat, the khajiit slowly sat up to look at his surrounding more when he glanced down to see his clothes cleaned and fixed.

"Isabela, you ruined the moment" Anders said, pushing the woman off his head and looked at the cat.

"Where… Where am I and who dared themselves to touch my clothes" Sabriz said as he glared at the Mage and pirate, he got up and stood almost as tall as a Qunari when he got ready to punch them when they both pointed at Merril fast.

"She touched them!" Anders and Isabela both said as they backed away from the cat-man, Sabriz lowered his fist when he looked at his lovely raven queen.

"Oh… I, um…" he felt lost with words as he approached her slowly so he would not scare her, "Thank you for fixing my clothes, I appreciate it." He reached out his hand to grab hers and slowly lift her hand up to his lips, softly placing a kiss upon it.

Merril blushed to this reaction and became speechless, feeling his soft and strong hand touch hers along with a soft pair of lips. She looked away to hide her shy face, when she felt another soft strong hand gently stroke her cheek.

"Glad that we said Merril did?" Isabela whispered into Anders ear as the mage nodded, both of them in relief that they didn't get beaten up and maybe stabbed for touching his clothes.

"Hey…?" Sabriz looked turned to face the man and woman with a curious face, "how did Sabriz become clean along with his clothes?"

All three looked at each other with shocking wide eyes; none of them said anything to him to keep it a secret.

"Never Again…" Varric sat at his table with horror in his eyes as he stared at the empty table with Hawke.

* * *

Note: what do you all think? have a nice night and enjoy it, see you all in chapter 7 :3


	7. Chapter 7 The minds of many

**Chapter 7: The Mind of many**

Another day arrived when all the guys had to take turns bunking with Sabrize, not all were not happy with his midnight rambling and singing.

Fenris for one was not pleased to have bunked with the giant cat man and it was no fun having to see the man randomly dance near the stairs.

"If you continue to dance near the stairs, I suggest you move" Fenris said with a grim face, standing near the door to his room as he watched.

"Leave me alone you…" Before sabriz could finish his sentence, the khajiit missed a step and went falling back over the railing.

"I told you before, when will you learn." Fenris sighed as he walked over to see if the man was okay, though he doubted the creature would be unconscious.

"Never…oh my poor back…" Sabriz groaned in pain, laying on the floor on his back as he glanced up to see the elf looking down at him. He gave the man a smile and giggled, taking the incident as somewhat of a joke.

"What surprises me the most is that, how you can take a hard fall as funny." Fenris shook his head in disappointment as he moved to walk down the stairs. Knowing full well if that cat got hurt, Anders and the rest would blame him for it.

"True, though I took harder blows to the head much funnier when I was back home…" Sabriz slowly sat up, moving one leg to hold onto as he looked at the floor. His mind slowly drifting to fond memories of the times he spent with Cicero and so many others, his chest felt like daggers stabbing his heart.

Fenris stopped at the bottom of the steps when he saw the look on Sabriz's face, a sad expression that seemed like someone how missed home very much. He wondered what it was like in a world like his, was there elves that were treated the same as here or was it that they were treated like equals.

"What was it like… back where you lived?" Fenris asked calmly as he walked over to sit by the man, looking at him with curiosity.

"You may think it strange but, I found it to be very beautiful and… special." Sabriz spoke with a slight smile on his lips as he looked over at Fenris, he looked at the man's white hair and continued to explan about his homeland and the places he had visited.

Fenris could not believe there were so many races of elves; he never knew the names Sabriz mentioned like Dark Elves, High elves and Wood elves with all different abilities. Fenris was in awe about the adventures the khajiit had, though Sabriz kept it to himself about being DragonBorn.

The khajiit man felt like it was a curse to him; he wanted a normal life and live as a merchant. Building toys for the children that came to buy it, he never told Fenris about his personal life since he could see it on the man's face that he was not one for blurting out his past.

He looked down at his clothes and saw the new stitches that were put on it; he wondered if he would ever belong in a world where mages were locked up like animals. The way elves were treated as scum…

Sabriz told Fenris about his time looking for books of forbidden knowledge and how he met his lord; he was a little know-it all when people asked him about Hermaeus Mora.

He would rub it in their faces about him seeing the Daedric prince of knowledge in person; he was not one for long conversations but telling someone that knew nothing about his home felt kind of nice.

An hour past when he talked with Fenris and answered all his questions, he smiled to see the man wanting to know more but before he could answer. Hawke came in and with him was Anders, the two saw both sitting on the floor looking at them like two kids caught dipping into someone's bag.

"Um, what are you to doing?" Hawke asked, raising an eyebrow to the sight.

"Oh, we fell off the railing while Fenris was chasing me for touching his stuff." Sabriz answered with a little lie and Fenris looked at him in surprise, the khajiit did not want the elf to get in trouble over a little silly thing.

"Um, okay" Hawke said, walking over to help the two up.

"I was hoping to catch Fenris trying to strangle you to death" Anders said with a little disappointment in his voice, crossing his arms when he saw the elf give him the stink eye.

"Shove it, Mage!"

"Shut up, Slave!"

"Go back in your hole and stay there!"

"I can't, because Hawke is there"

"Don't you dare bring me into your little argument, Anders!"

"ENOUGH!" Sabriz yelled at all three men, glaring at them with his fangs showing as he looked at the mage and elf with rage boiling inside him. The three guys looked at him with surprise and shock when they felt a strange wave coming from his loud voice, making the chairs fly back and breaking against the walls.

"What… was that?" Hawke asked, still in shock as he looked back to see almost everything broken or fallen from the walls.

Sabriz sighed and shook his head as he crossed his arms, "That, I cannot say for now. Right now I am pissed off to see temper tantrum here and brood imp there fight! I dealt with a Broody man and whiny when I was in Ferelden and none of them matched the stress you two asses are giving me! So either shut your holes or I will shut it for you!"

Fenris and Anders glared at each other for a moment before crossing their arms and looking away, "Good, now then. What is it that you came for, Hawke?" Sabriz said calmly as he looked at the man.

"Oh, right… um, Fenris I need you to come with me to meet the Arishok. I have a problem understanding what he says, my mind keeps drifting when he starts to talk and I end up feeling stupid when he asked if I heard what he just said." Hawke chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head and looked down.

Fenris sighed in disappointment as he walked over to Hawke, "Why not you just listen for once to what he has to say, or…" He glanced back at the khajiit as he rubbed his chin for a moment, "Why not just take Sabriz and show him what the Qunari look like, it would keep him from feeling like a house pet."

"You just want him gone" Anders glared at the elf, not liking the idea of having the khajiit roam around without armor to hide his appearance.

"That's not it, he has been stuck indoors at each of our homes and have you seen the man. He falls into deep depression and ends up laughing at nothing"

"Oh, the laughing part is normal. I do it all the time but you are correct on one thing. I hate being kept indoors, it reminds me of the time Loghain kept me indoors and wouldn't let me roam outdoors…" Sabriz sighed and looked at Anders, giving him a pouting face and adorable kitten eyes.

Fenris tried not to laugh; knowing Anders loved cats and seeing the khajiit take it to his advantage. The mage tried his best to ignore the look on Sabriz's face and started to panic as he looked at Hawke, wanting him to say no.

"Well if I find armor to hide his looks, I can bring him and see what happens" Hawke said with a smile, walking over to the khajiit. Looking at him from top to bottom as he thinks of a way to hide him fully with no flaws, Sabriz watched the man with a raised eyebrow and wondering why the guy was giving him that look.

_This Hawke guy is creepy, why is he checking me out with that same look. It reminds me of the time I caught Ancano looking at me like that, it made me feel weird and that grin… _Sabriz shuddered to the memory, _So creepy and weird, I felt like he was going to rap me in my sleep or something. I swear, I attract the weirdest people… well not a lot of weird people, Merril for one. _Sabriz smiled to the thought when he tensed up and froze, feeling the guy touch his tail.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STHIS!" Sabriz growled when he turned his head to see Hawke touching his tail close to his backside, he quickly turned and punched the guy in the back of the head with force. Knocking Hawke to the ground and making Fenris burst out laughing, Anders quickly ran over with worry to check on Hawke.

Sabriz backed away from the two with a freaked out face and his hands on his backside, "He tried to touch my ass!" he said, keeping away from them as he ran over to Fenris and hid behind him.

"Well… that wouldn't be the first…ouch!" Hawke got up slowly, rubbing his head as he glanced at the khajiit.

"What…? What are you talking about?" Sabriz peeked out from behind Fenris to look at Hawke, still feeling violated by him.

"I believe Anders didn't tell you" Hawke looked at Anders, "Me and Varric were the ones that washed you while you were unconscious."

Sabriz froze in shock, his eyes widen and his mouth open as he stared at Hawke. Fenris raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, he looked down to see the khajiit in shock and frozen on the spot.

"You… You violated my body!" Sabriz growled, falling into rage as he stood up straight and stormed up to the man when he was stopped by Fenris and Anders. The two held him by his arms and tail as the khajiit struggled to punch the guy again, Hawke took a step back as he stayed alert just in case the two failed to keep the cat from attacking.

"We had no choice! You were covered in blood and wounds that you had! We couldn't just leave you in fresh blood that might have dried and stained your fur!" Hawke yelled, "But be happy! We didn't look when we washed you!"

"Lies! I will not easily forgive you for touching my body! You PERV!" Sabriz hissed

"The women didn't want to wash you!" Hawked yelled

"Except Isabela, she might have… done more than just clean you" Fenris said with irritation in his voice while holding onto the khajiit.

"But I did not say that you can touch me!" Sabriz used more of his strength to get closer to Hawke, rage boiling up more and making the others feet slip.

Hawke quickly took off to the door when Sabriz gave chase; the khajiit chased the guy around the mansion before Hawke ran for the door and ran out fast.

Sabriz ran up to the door and inhaled deeply and unleashed his shout, "FUS RO DAH!" the unleashed force made Hawke fly across the courtyard before crashing into the other end of the wall.

Fenris and Anders felt the mansion tremble to the unleashed power and looked at the khajiit with wide eyes, they were in shock to see how much power his voice held and yet they could not help but fear him.

After a having to deal with the outcome of his services, Hawke entered the Hanged Man with Fenris, Anders helping him walk and Sabriz dressed like a mercenary following right behind with his arms crossed.

Varric walked over with a smile and looked at them, his smile faded when he realized Hawke told him about what they did.

"W-well hello my friends, what happened? Hawke you look like a mess, did you lose in a fight or something?" Varric said sarcastically while walking his friends to his room and ordering a few drinks for them.

Sabriz walked up behind Varric, Making the dwarf turn around slowly to see the tall khajiit with scary looking eyes.

"You bastard…" Sabriz spoke with a deep angry voice; he moved his arms and inhaled. "FUS RO DAH!"

* * *

Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter:3 I will see you all on chapter 8 and I hope to see reviews from many this time.

have a nice day


	8. Chapter 8 The Man with Fire

**Chapter 8: **The Man with Fire

After paying for the damages in the tavern, Hawke and his friends all pitched in to clean up the place but they all seemed to be silent. Sabriz picked up a few chairs and stood them up right when he glanced over at the guys, his ears lowering when he felt bad for knocking Varric unconscious so he thought of a way to apologize when he noticed the room became quieter.

He looked around the room to see everyone was still there but his hearing became deafened, he started to panic a little as he took a seat on the chair and held himself. He looked at the wooden floor as his eyes widen and began to slowly rock himself, back and forth when voices in his head started to get louder.

_"What if they are keeping you prisoner…?" a male voice would whisper_

_"Who are you...?" another voice would say, sounding like a child_

_"Why are you here…?" the second child voice would say_

_"Kill them! Kill them all!" a male voice laugh insanely_

_"Why aren't they helping you?" A woman's voice would weep_

_"What right do you have to keep them alive! Kill them NOW!" the voice of a murderous man would yell_

_"Sithis demands a soul!" a Madman's voice giggled excitingly_

"…" Sabriz remained quiet, rocking himself a little more and tightening his hold as he stared off into space when he gasped in fear.

_"__Embrace me child… I know you hunger to spill blood of those weaker than you! Embrace me and I shall show you the true power of a god!__" _a deep booming voice would speak, almost like hearing the dread father's own voice talking loud in the khajiit's ears.

Anders looked over at the khajiit and froze in shock, he looked over at Hawke and tried to wave him down but it was no use. The man was facing the other way, Fenris was busy trying to fix a table and Varric was still unconscious on one of the chairs.

The mage gulped and looked at the khajiit when he slowly walked over to a few steps and slowly kneeled down and grabbed a piece of broken wood that used to be part of a table, he slowly raised it over his head and prepared himself for the worst.

_I hope this works... _Anders used all his strength to slam the broken wood on the floor with force, making a loud banging sound that made everyone jump in fear. Hawke screamed as he jumped over the table to hide and Fenris jumped when he pulled out his weapon, the khajiit snapped back to his senses when he jumped up high and clawed the ceiling.

The sound was so loud that it woke Varric, making the dwarf jolt up fast that he fell off and hit the floor. Anders smiled that he caught the khajiit's attention, when he noticed all of them were glaring right at him and his smile soon faded to an embarrassing grin.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hawke, Fenris and Varric all yelled as they moved from their spots to storm up to the mage, they stopped when they saw Anders pointing up and looked up to see what he was pointing at.

"BY SITHIS! WHAT IN OBLIVION DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Sabriz yelled at the mage in fright, his arms and legs wrapped around one of the ceiling banners and his tail puffy. His eyes wide and shivering from getting spooked, the guys looked at each other for a moment before they started laughing.

"Please help Sabriz, he is stuck and cannot get down…" the khajiit looked down at them with a worried face, the guys were busy laughing and pointing when they paused to a sound of a loud _CRACK! _When they all looked up to see the khajiit frozen on the spot, Sabriz glanced down and mumbled something before the banner went an inch lower.

"Oh crap…" Varric said before he took off fast, Hawke and Fenris moved so they wouldn't get hit. Anders held out his arms quickly and tried to find a place to stand in case the khajiit decided to jump off, "Jump! I'll catch you!" the mage called out.

"No way! I am not about to jump and break my legs!" Sabriz yelled, holding onto the banner for dear life when it moved an inch more.

"Do it now or I will hit you with a fireball!" Anders yelled back, still keeping his arms out and spread to catch the furry guy.

"FINE!" Sabriz hissed as he glared at the mage and looked at the slowly moving banner before he closed his eyes shut, held his breath when he released his hold and jumped off it. At the same time the banner broke off its hold and fell, Anders smiled for a moment when he got ready to catch the cat when he realized he had weak arms.

"Oh shit!" The mage yelled in panic when the khajiit fell on him hard, knocking the mage back and the banner broke through the floor and made dust fly up.

Hawke hid his face with his arms and so did Fenris when the pieces of floor wood went flying and dust, they started to cough when he lowered their arms to try and see what happened. Hawke gasped in worry when he saw the khajiit lying on the floor with Anders under him, Hawke and Fenris went running to them.

"Sabriz! Anders! Are you guys alright!" Hawke called out, worried that they might be hurt when Fenris jumped over the large hole in the floor and ran to their side. Placing his hand on Sabriz's shoulder and shook him a little before checking their pulses, he looked back at Hawke with relief.

Sabriz groaned in pain as he slowly moved his arms to lean himself up, looking around the blurry room when he paused to feel something odd pressing against his leg. He slowly looked down to see the mage looking up at him with wide eyes, Sabriz's eyes widen when he froze to realize just what was poking his leg.

"Can… Can you get off me please" Anders asked, his voice sounding a bit of pain and irritation as he tried to move his lower body to get up.

"SICK!" Sabriz hissed loudly and quickly moved off the guy and backed away fast, bumping into Fenris's chest, the khajiit froze again and looked back to see Fenris giving him the stink eye while Anders sat up slowly.

"Please remove yourself away from me or I will throw you in that hole!" Fenris said sternly, pointing at the large hole in the floor. Sabriz grinned nervously at him and slowly moved away, Hawke started to laugh while Varric leaned against the wall and writing something in his story book with a big grin on his face.

"The tavern keeper won't like this…" Sabriz walked over to the big gaping hole in the floor, crossing his arms and sighed in stress.

"Forget that, what happened to you?" Fanris asked, standing up and dusting himself off from the fur that the khajiit left on him.

"Yea, you were completely out of it and had a look that seemed to have… a crazy stare going on" Anders said, sitting on the floor and one knee up to hold onto it with a worried look.

Sabriz looked at all of them nervously and held his hands behind his back as he looked away, his ears lowering sadly. "I shouldn't say, it's my burden to bear and not yours…"

"Well do it when we are not around because trouble seems to happen when you're in public" Fenris said sternly as he went to go pay the owner for the bigger damage, Sabriz sighed and moved to go for a walk when ten Templars came into the bar.

"There's the blood mage! Kill him!" the leader demanded, pointing right at the khajiit.

"Blood mage?" Varric said, Hawke and Anders looked surprised by this and they looked at Sabriz in shock.

"Time to play my dues" Sabriz began as he reached into his boots and pulled out his daedric daggers, smiling sinisterly when he prepared himself for a bloodbath. "Stay out of this Hawke, I got souls to send to the dread father" he chuckled darkly when the Templars pulled out their weapons.

"Your god won't have any souls to keep if you're dead, demon!" the Templar yelled when they all attacked at once, raising their weapons to cut down the jester before he gets away.

Sabriz smiled wickedly when he looked at all of them at once and inhaled deeply, Hawke and the two others quickly ran off to the back room to hide when they realized what that crazy jester was doing.

The Templars got closer and closer to the khajiit when he glared at them insanely and released a loud forcing shout, "YOL TOOR SHUL!" the relentless shout made the Templars stumble back and lose their weapons in the process, they looked at the demon with fear in their eyes when they heard him starting to laugh insanely.

"You will all die with my might and power!" Sabriz screamed, having a face of a madman when he inhaled deeply again. Ignoring their pleading and begging to let them go free, _if I allow them to live! They will come back with bigger numbers! NO! I will not allow it! _Sabriz screamed in his head when he unleashed another force of shout "YOL TOOR SHUL!". Anders peeked from behind the wall to see what was going on when his eyes widen in horror, he watched as fire came out of Sabriz's mouth like a dragon and burning all the Templars that tried to get away.

The mage's mouth dropped open when he saw this horror happening in front of his eyes, he was too paralyzed to move and when the dark deed was done.

The khajiit turned his head to wickedly smile at the mage before turning to walk towards him, dark mist steaming off his body as he approached the mage with each sinister step. The mage jolted back in fear and horror, trying to get away from the madman when the khajiit followed him with each step when Anders ran into the room where the others were in.

Sabriz soon appeared from the doorway and glared at all of them with a wicked grin and crazed eyes, "Fear me!" he laughed insanely and inhaled deeply as the guys curled up in a corner with such horror and fear in their eyes.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

* * *

"SABRIZ! NOOOO!" Loghain screamed when he joited up from his bed, his eyes wide open in shock as he panted heavily and sweat running down his face. He looked across from his bed to the other when he saw Alistair looking at him in fright, hair still messy and what looked like his night terrors frighten the boy.

"What's wrong Loghain, you were tossing and turning so much that you started mumbling for Sabriz" Alistair asked, worried that Loghain might have had the same nightmare as him.

Loghain said nothing to the boy as he looked away to catch his breath for a moment, he reflected on the nightmare and prayed it was just a nightmare and not a vision.

"I know what you're thinking, I hope it was just a nightmare too" Alistair said as he looked at the door, a little bit of sweat running his face as well.

"In… In the nightmare I… I saw Sabriz blow fire out of his mouth like a dragon, it felt like I was there and felt the heat coming from him…" Loghain spoke softly, stuttering a little as he looked over to Alistair with worry in his eyes.

"Really? In my dream, I saw Sabriz use some kind of power that disarmed the Templars… I felt like I was on fire and when that happened, I could see my own fresh melting off my bones…" Alistair held out his hand and shivered to the thought, "Spooky…" he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We have to find him quick; I fear that something bad is going to happen if we don't stop him in time." Loghain said calmly when he got out of his bed and went outside, wanting to forget that nightmare as soon as possible.

Alistair sighed as he remained in the tent to think more on it, he wondered if Sabriz really did go mad or it was just a dream he had. _It's just a nightmare Alistair… It's a nightmare… _Alistair thought sadly.

* * *

Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I should have chapter 9 out soon


	9. Chapter 9 The Deal and The Love

**Chapter 9: The Deal and The Love**

Hawke, Fenris and Varric stood before the Arishok. With the dwarf Javaris as they watched the Qunari look at the giant cat in curiosity, The Arishok quietly looked at his men whom seemed to look surprised by the fact a creature with such strength could walk on two legs and yet they did not hear the creature speak yet; Sabriz was shaking in his boots to see the Arishok standing almost taller than him.

"Speak." The Arishok ordered with a deep voice, making the khajiit flinch back a little in fright when he lowered his ears and looked back at his friends.

"Speak!" The Qunari leader demanded, not taking the silence so lightly and his men getting ready for any order their Arishok might order.

Sabriz quickly jolted his head to the giant and started panicking when the Arishok stepped closer, intimating him more. Finally Sabriz slowly opened his mouth to utter a word when he let out a "Mew" it almost sounded like a kitten wanting food, Sabriz flustered with embarrassment when he saw the giant's right eye twitch before he nodded his head once to his men and went back to sit down on his throne like chair.

The guys started to panic when they saw the Stens walking over to the frighten khajiit, two Qunaris placed their hands on each side of the khajiit's shoulders and quietly took him to the other side of the district while the Arishok dealt with the others.

Sabriz remained quiet since he was too scared to talk; the Stens took him wear a tent and sat him down by the entrance. The khajiit was ready to bolt it out of there when he saw his friends leaving him behind with that merchant dwarf, his lowered in worry when he remained still and watched them leave.

One of the Qunari Stens looked at the cat and looked back at the strangers that just left, "Do not waste your time cat, they will return for you if they have any honor in them to do so." With that, the Sten disappeared into the tent.

Sabriz watched him go in and wondered if his friends will return for him, he sighed and looked away to watch the other Qunaris practice their sword and spear training. It looked like fun to train with them but I got in enough trouble for today, he wondered if this was punishment for flattering that one Qunari they met just outside those gates.

_Or maybe this is punishment for trying to pickpocket that Arishok, how I was supposed to know he was the leader of an army of strong horned men… _Sabriz giggled to his inside joke, not wanting to burst out laughing and startle the horned men. He sat there with a big smile on his face when he paused to feel something stroking his head, a strong rough hand gently stroking his soft furry and making him purr though it was embarrassing enough.

"Strange for a creature with such strength to be traveling with… Humans, yet you manage to keep your fur clean." A deep voice would say when Sabriz moved his head to look up and see the Arishok standing there, looking down at him with stern eyes.

_When in Oblivion did he get here! _Sabriz yelled in his brain, staring up at the giant as he only gave a nervous grin since he was unable to speak… Again!

The Arishok moved his hand when he turned away and walked towards one of his men, ordering him to feed their guest though Sabriz doubt it would be something tasty. He turned his head to look at the other Qunari when he saw the giant staring at his tail, watching it sway from one side to the other while standing guard of him.

Sabriz turned his head again when he heard two wooden bowls touch the stone floor, he peeked to see what was inside it when his eyes widen and cheeks flustered though no one could see it.

"Eat." The Qunari guard said, making Sabriz's nose wrinkle with displeasure of being ordered to eat. The Qunari gave him a stern glare and get on one knee to be at the khajiit's sitting height level, "Eat!" the giant spoke a little loud as he pointed at the bowl.

Sabriz refused to eat now as he crossed his arms and turned his head away, his appetite for food now gone when he gasped to feel a rough hand touch his tail and stroking it gently. He turned his head to see the giant that was guarding him pet his tail, he disliked everyone always touching his tail when he began to growl and his ears going flat as he narrowed his eyes.

The Qunari paid no mind to the growling khajiit and continued to stroke the tail, Sabriz was about to smack his hand away when he froze to a dark figure over shadowing him. He slowly turned his head to as that it was the Arishok again and he looked unpleased with his stubborn ways, so Sabriz slowly reached for the bowl with fresh milk in it and took a sip before giving the giant a nervous smile.

"Do you not like our presences?" The Arishok asked, though it sounded demanding to Sabriz but maybe this might be his chance to find some knowledge among their people, he is the champion of the daedric prince of knowledge and he might as well serve as one.

"Purdon my rude behavior, I was simply studying your people and I am very fascinated to realize that the Qun is something all should follow." Sabriz spoke truly yet he had a silver tongue to help along the way, "Sadly enough, all are blind to it and deny themselves farther to seek something that isn't there. But I am just rambling now, I do enjoy your presences and I am honored to be here." He smiled kindly at the Arishok, feeling his inner dark side laughing with triumph when he saw the leader looking at him with surprise.

"I see a mere creature like yourself knows how to speak and learn quickly, that is surprising and yet untrusting" that said, the Arishok placed a ball of yarn by the bowl and went back to his tent.

Sabriz was left there in shock, his eyes wide as he slowly looked down at the yarn ball and flustered. _Does he expect me to play with this? Well if he wants entertainment then I guess I will have no choice. _Sabriz sighed as he ate and drank the foods they gave him, he licked his lips and grabbed the yarn ball as he got up and walked to an open area.

Making sure they all were watching when he tossed the yarn ball up in the air and crouched down to get ready for it, he let out another kitten mew before jumping and hitting the yarn as he began to chase it around. Pouncing on it and biting it before tossing it again and running after it, he felt silly doing it but it seemed the Arishok found it amusing by the grin on his grim face.

_Oh the humiliation! _Sabriz groaned in his mind as he continued to play with the yarn ball, happy that his friends and even Merril wouldn't see him in such an act of embarrassment when he stopped to see a little feather on a string. He followed the string with his eyes and saw one of the Qunari had it tied to the end of a stick; he flicked his tail side to side when he felt his inner child coming out and oh by he wanted to catch it when his pupils grew.

He pounced for it and missed as he started to chase the feather when he pounced again, his claws missed the target when he paused to hear one of them snickering at his display and he blushed deeply. He stood up slowly and walked over to the Arishok when he felt he had enough of messing around, he held his serious face and kneeled before the Arishok with his head low to show his respects.

"I wish to speak with you for I seek something, I was placed here in this world for something and I cannot contact my daedric gods to do so. They ignore my answers and ignore my words for help…" Sabriz spoke with bold words in hope that he would not be denied again, he was growing tired of people saying no and turning him away.

"You seek knowledge, do you not?" The Arishok said, leaning back on his chair and placed his elbow on the arm rest as he looked at the talking cat.

"Indeed I do, I serve no one but my Dread Father and I doubt he will allow me to go against his will." Sabriz glanced up at the Qunari, still kneeling before him until he said otherwise.

"And this _Dread Father_ of yours…" The Arishok narrowed his eyes a bit, "Does he still live among this festering world?"

"No but I still serve him and do his bidding as demanded" Sabriz spoke, if he was going to tell anyone of his Dread Lord he might as well tell the Qunari leader.

"So you serve him even in death? You must show great honor for a man such as him, I respect that." The Arishok spoke sternly yet he showed honor in his words, to see such a loyal warrior like this serve his master even in death.

_You have no idea, Qunari and I will do what I can to get that knowledge… but first, I have something in mind. _Sabriz thought to himself as he grinned and bowed his head to the Arishok, "Once you are ready to depart from this dreadful place, I wish to come with you and serve for a time until I am called elsewhere. I was taught to never over stay my visits" He slowly stood when he saw his silver tongue finally caught the Arishok's ear, he turned away to leave when heard the giant move from his seat.

"Halt! I want to know if your words are true and if so, I will grant your request." The Arishok approached the khajiit with slow heavy steps when he stood by him and looked out at nothing but the wall, "Prove your worthy."

"Just tell me what I need to do and I will make sure it gets done, no one will know except you and I. my dread father will be pleased with the work…" Sabriz glanced at the Arishok and grinned, his dark side enjoying the fun he is about to have.

"This task will prove your worthiness, I want you to find a certain thief and I want you to do what must be done. The item this thief has belongs to the Qun, do it quick but quietly." The Ariahok spoke quietly so only the khajiit could hear, not allowing his own to hear as he placed his hand on the khajiit's shoulder.

"Do I have a timeline or no?" Sabriz questioned, looking at the Qunari's hand and turned his head away to keep watch.

"None you should worry about just get it done and bring me any information you get while hunting this thief." The Arishok moved his hand and turned to head back to his throne, "You may go, Cat."

"That's Assassin Cat to you, my lord" Sabriz spoke with a slight sinister tone in his voice as he turned his head to grin at the Qunari, that tone made the Arishok turned to look at him but the khajiit was gone.

* * *

The time was of the essence and Sabriz was not about to deny a great opportunity, he jumped from roof to roof as he made his way to find the thief in his own sinister way. He ran across the roof fast and enjoyed the breeze once more, the smell of freedom never smelt so much sweeter when he jumped off the roof and landed hard on the dusty ground with his brown leather boots.

His eyes glazing upon the door of his lovely raven queen, his heart pounded against his chest as he approached the door calmly and yet he could not help but feel nervous. He stopped by a little shop by her house and smiled at the woman, knowing she never saw him before but he didn't care so he just looked at the stuff the elven woman had and bought something that would look nice on his lovely maiden.

Sabriz gave the elven woman some gold he _borrowed from a rich guy _and winked at the woman, making her blush as he walked up to Merril's door and waited for her to answer.

He waited and waited for ten minutes before the door opened and to his surprise, a young lady that looked almost like his friend Hawke stood there. Her beautiful brown eyes looking at his as she gave a kind smile and bit her bottom lip shyly when her cheeks turned a light pink, Sabriz smiled back and bowed his head once to her when she giggled.

"I am Sabriz, I come to see Merril. Is she home?" The khajiit asked as he looked over the young woman's head to see if Merril was there much to the girl's disappointment to hear, she stepped aside and turned her head.

"Merril! Someone is here to see you and no, it's not my brother." The young woman called out, not sounding too happy with the suggestion of the handsome guy asking for her friend.

Merril came walking to the door and smiled happily to see Sabriz standing there, dressed like in one of Hawke's dalish leather armor.

"P-please come in Sabriz, me and Bethany were just about to have tea." Merril said kindly, her blushing cheeks making his heart jump with every beat.

"Sure and..." Sabriz held out a fine handmade green dress with gold color designs on it, "For you, my lovely maiden" He winked at her and made Merril giggle as she took the dress, Bethany was not pleased.

* * *

Note: I need comments people, I need more ideas for the next chapter and so far I see someone that is going to have a big thank you at the end of this whole story:3

by the way, once I am done this whole story, I plan on doing another crossover with Sabriz falling into a new world but which one should I do?

you decide and see you all in chapter 10! peace:3


	10. Chapter 10 Not Ready

**Chapter 10: Not Ready**

After a day went by, Sabriz thought it would be a good idea to take Merril out on a date while he waited for the guys to return from their Qunari mission. The only trouble he had was getting the courage to talk to Merril without rambling; he sat near the fireplace and watched the flames dance while he thought of a way to speak with his lovely maiden.

"You seem to be rambling every time you talk with Merril, is everything alright?" Bethany asked kindly when she sat next to him, her cheeks a little blushed.

"Well, I never really talked with anyone when I was working with…" Sabriz paused for a moment and glanced at the woman before he cleared his throat, "Anyways, I never had time to make a lot of friends and when I did… I ended up here without him… it gets lonely sometimes and Merril just makes that sadness go away" Sabriz glanced over his shoulder to see Merril washing some cups, he smiles kindly and looks at Bethany.

"I see, so you miss home just like me and my brother. We miss our home too but that was taken away by the darkspawn, we live here now" Bethany looks at the fire for a moment before she glanced over and smiled, she reaches over to touch Sabriz's ear and blushed again when she heard him purr.

Merril looked over and saw the moment the two were having when she narrowed her eyes, she turned her head to grab a dash cloth and dried her hands before walking over. Her fists ready to punch both of them when Hawk and the gang walked when, breaking the moment of a raging cat fight and seeing Sabriz run off.

"There you are! We thought the Arishok took you, Anders started to panic" Hawke laughed, pointing at the mage behind him who had messed up hair.

"He wouldn't stop rambling about someone stealing you or you ended up dead" Fenris walked in after the two with a grim face, not really worried about the khajiit.

"Yea" Varric laughed, "You should have seen him, and he went all over the Qunari district and docks just looking for you." The dwarf stopped in his traces to laugh harder, giving his knee a slap.

"He was calling out "_SABRIZ! SABRIZ COME HERE KITTY! KITTY!_" people started looking at him and asked if he was looking for a kitten" Hawke laughed harder as he held his sides from the pain, "They… they kept…" Hawke couldn't continue from all the laughing, the mage stood quietly with red cheeks from embarrassment as he glared at the guys.

"It was pretty funny when he told them that his _Kitten_ stood almost as tall as the Qunari" Fenris snickered while looking at the mage, his hand covering his mouth.

Sabriz sighed in irritation when he stood up and walked over to Anders, placing his hands on the mage's shoulders and smiled.

"Ignore them, it only goes to show who cares about me more than anyone and I appreciated it…" Sabriz pulled Anders into an embrace, "Thank you"

Anders smiled happily and hugs him back before Sabriz let go so he could talk to the others when he noticed the mage still hugging him, he raised an eyebrow and shrugged as he looked at Hawke.

"So, where are we going and what am I going to do?" Sabriz asked with a cheerful smile, hopefully Merril was coming with him this time.

* * *

There the four of them stood in the DeepRoads, looking at all its glory well expect for Sabriz. He stood there with his arms crossed and had disappointing look on his face as he sighed, wishing his lovely maiden could be there… until he started to hear voices whispering into his ears. He remained quiet as he followed the guys into the depths of the cave, he narrowed his eyes a little when he glanced at the others and hissed at them.

"What is the matter? You seem so grumpy and mean towards the others, are you sick?" Anders asked, concerned for his friend's well-being.

"I have been into the deeproads before, how do you think I got to Kirkwall so easily?" Sabriz hissed, glaring at the mage as he continued to walk. The voices in his head getting loud by the minute while they kept walking, he could see Hawke's lips moving but he could not hear him or any of the conversations that was going on.

_"That's it, come closer… I know you sense me and my power… I know you desire something of it… I know you are the only one that can hear me… come and feast to your heart's desire… I shall wait for your arrival…" _the sinister demonic voice whispered sweetly into the khajiit's ear as he smiled slightly to the idea, if he could reach it in time, he would be able to return home and forget all about these fools.

He quietly followed his friends deeper in, the whispers in his ears became like music to him and reaching deep into his heart's desire. He wanted it to stop yet he could not tell or they would come, they whom seek his aid and they whom desire his friendship yet he knew they feared him.

"Darkspawn!" Anders shouted in alarm as he started to attack the creatures with magic, Hawke ran at them with his sword and Varric shot his crossbow at one darkspawn at a time. The dwarf glanced over to the jester and yelled to help them but he saw a sinister smile growing widely at the creatures.

"The filth shall fear me…" Sabriz giggled like a madman "They will love me…" He reached down into his boots and pulled out his daggers when he ran at the darkspawn head on, slashing and stabbing the creatures fast. Not caring for the wounds that were appearing on his body while battling a long side Hawke, the khajiit's mind in a blank while he fought harder and more deadly.

"Watch it!" Hawke yelled at the jester "You almost hit me!" he continued to fight off the darkspawn while Anders healed both men and Varric trying to get a clear shot, everywhere he pointed. The khajiit was there in the way and the dwarf could not get a clear shot when Anders accidentally hit Varric's arm with his staff, the crossbow was fired when the last darkspawn was cut down.

Hawke and Sabriz panted as they looked at each other and smiled with relieve that they lived through it, they both turned to face the others when Hawke saw Varric and Anders faces in horror.

"What?" Hawke asked when the two pointed at the khajiit, the man turned his head slowly to see Sabriz looking at him with curiosity, "By the maker…" Hawke's eyes widen in shock.

Sabriz looked at all of them and wondered what they were looking at when he felt a rising pain coming from his side, he blinked a few times before touching his side gently and felt something wet.

He looked down to see what was causing the pain and his eyes widen, he slowly looked up at Varric in shock as he stumbled back a bit. He slowly opened his mouth a bit to speak when blood came spilling out and down his chin, his vision blurred when he gave a slight chuckle before falling back.

Hawke quickly caught the khajiit before he hit the ground, Anders and Varric went running to their side fast. They all started blaming each other for what happened while the mage tried to remove the arrow from Sabriz's side, wanting to heal him fast before move of his blood spill out.

"What the hell Varric! I thought you knew how to handle a crossbow!" Hawke yelled while he helped Anders with the arrow.

"Don't yell at me! Anders was the one flinging his stick around and knocked my arm!" Varric yelled back, mad at the mage but furious with himself for shooting his friend.

"You stood too close to me! I was trying my best to keep the beasts at bay while you guys stood there!" Anders yelled at both guys, using his magic to start the healing.

"Damn it Varric! You know damn well that Merril will hate us if anything were to happen to him!" Hawke yelled louder at the dwarf, wanting to punch him so badly.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't get a clear shot okay!" Varric yelled, trying his best to make it louder.

"Sorry isn't going to make it better if he dies!" Anders yelled at the dwarf, glaring at both men while healing Sabriz and praying he will live.

Meanwhile, Sabriz drifted into what seemed like a glowing pool of cold water as he stared up at nothing but darkness. His mind at ease while his body left so cold yet warmed by something that felt like hands to him, cradling him like a child as he just remained drifting somewhere.

"I guess this is it… I'm going to die and I won't be about to go home…back in the warmth of my closest and dearest friends…" Sabriz spoke to mainly himself as he heard his own echoes mimicking his words, the cold water slowly rising up to his neck.

"By the Eight divines… what a mess I gotten myself into… shot by my own friend and for what… did Varric like Merril too… Did he do this out of jealousy or anger…" Sabriz asked himself while hearing his own voice echo back, he sighed as the air began to grow thin and his lungs becoming empty but he didn't care.

He just wanted to go home now and see Cicero's smiling face again before he died; he wondered if the dark brotherhood would go on without him or vanish just like he did.

_Fear not my child, for your task is not done yet… _a deep voice would echo in the darkness _we shall meet someday but not today, you are needed and have much to do… I am counting on you, Listener…_

Sabriz looked around the place but he could not see who was talking until he saw a bright light appear before him, he was cautious about reaching for it but maybe it was a door for him to return home.

He slowly reached up to touch the light when a glowing white hand reached out and pulled him up, out of the darkness with no strength to lift him when he closed his eyes and allowed the hand to take him. The bright light gotten brighter when he gasped for air and the light went dim, Sabriz quickly sat from for Hawke's lap when he panted heavily and looked at the people around him.

Anders smiled happily and hugged him along with Hawke which made Sabriz feel dumbfounded by the suggestion, Varric walked up to him causally with his hands in his pockets.

"Look… I am sorry that I shot you, I didn't mean to do it and…" Varric sighed with a sad look on his face, "I'm so sorry bud, and can you ever forgive me?" the dwarf looked at him with a worried look on his face; Sabriz couldn't get the guys off him so he just smiled at the dwarf.

"Don't worry Varric, I forgive you… I was the one who got in the way and it's my fault for not realizing you were trying to help, I'm just so used to working alone that I got caught up in the moment" Sabriz said kindly, forgiving his friend and yet his dark side was going to make him pay for it in the future.

Varric smiled in relief for his friend's forgiveness, not aware of what will happen next when they all got ready to continue their travel to find another entrance. Hawke and Anders both helped Sabriz walk for a bit until he could walk on his own, Anders was glad he could still heal properly when he got an odd sense of something dark growing deep inside Sabriz.

_"Do not trust this demon, he will turn on you!"_ a strong sense of feeling was growing within Anders, he knew something was wrong but he could not quite place to feeling when he glanced at Sabriz.

Hoping the khajiit didn't pick up on something while he was in a slumber, Anders needed to keep an eye on his friend for a while until they could get out of the DeepRoads and back on the surface. Hawke could feel it too though he was no mage but something wasn't right, he needed to stay alert for any strange behavior Sabriz might show while on their time in the caves.

"If we ever return to the surface, I am going to take Merril on a date." Sabriz chuckled, still a little oriented from the massive pain he felt earlier and making his friends laugh.

"Sure you will, after your done rambling to her first" Hawke said, chuckling to the thought of Sabriz fiddling with flowers and rambling to Merril.

"I am going to buy her a ring too!" Sabriz started to go on rambling, a little dizzy as well when he looked at Hawke and started to cry. "I love her so much… what if she hates me…" He leaned his head against the man's shoulder.

"No she doesn't hate you Sabriz, she's fond of you. Trust me big guy" Hawke patted the khajiit on the head, smiling.

"You're lying…" Sabriz lift his head and whimpered, turning his head to Anders when his mood changed. "I love you man, your fun to bug" he snickered and patted the mage on the head.

"Yea, yea I know I'm short for a human" Anders laughed, listening to Sabriz rambling on about something useless and funny.

* * *

Note: what do you think about this chapter? please comment on it or pm me, see you all in chapter 11 :3


	11. Chapter 11 Dance With a Demon

**Chapter 11: Dance With A Demon**

After a long tiring what seemed to be days or weeks, Sabriz was walking on his own from this point and he could not help but feel as though something was calling to him. He could hear the whispers of ancient voices calling out to him but he had no way of hiding the location, not until they entered a room with glowing red rocks on the walls like blood veins sticking out and lit the place.

"This seems to be The Primeval Thaig…" Varric said curiosity and caution in his voice while they all entered the room; Sabriz was the first to approach the dwarven alter when he came into view of the ancient statue that was almost covered in red Lyrium.

_"I see you stranger… do you not wish to worship me instead and do my bidding… approach my ancient alter and bow before me… I will give you what you desire…" _The voice would echo into his ears as he walked closer, he did not bow to it since he only served one dread lord and this did not compare to be a god. He slowly reached out to touch the statue when he glanced over his shoulder to see the guys busy with searching the rubble, he picked up the statue and smirked as he broke a small piece from it and used his claw to carve it so it wouldn't appear broken.

He slipped the small piece into his pocket and placed to statue back in its place as he turned away, acting like he found something worth looking at when Hawke came walking over.

"What did you find?" Hawke asked curiously, trying to look over the khajiit's shoulder.

"A rock!" Sabriz turned to show Hawke a piece of stone; he smiled happily at the man.

"Um, we are looking for something that is worth selling..." Hawke reached over and grabbed the rock "Not rocks and rubble" He looks at Sabriz and tosses the rock over his shoulder.

"But…" Sabriz frowned as he watched his rock disappear behind Hawke, "That was my rock…" Sabriz mumbled quietly when the man grabbed him by the wrist and sighed, taking him to go find something better to look at other than rocks.

"Found anything yet?" Anders asked when he saw Hawke taking Sabriz to Varric, he sighed and shook his head when he went over to the stone wall to see what was causing the Lyrium to glow so brightly.

"Varric, I think this guy is still out of it." Hawke pulls Sabriz in front of him and looks at the dwarf, "You deal with him this time." He walked off to meet up with Anders, wondering why the khajiit was acting so strangely now.

Anders looked back to see Hawke and signaled him to come over when he noticed Sabriz's strange behavior, Hawke walks over to see what was up and by the look on Anders face. It was not a good sign since Anders knows a little more about magic than him; he walked up to the mage.

"What is it?" Hawke asked

"Quiet!" Anders said with a low voice when he glanced over at the others before leaning a little close to Hawke, "Something is not right with Sabriz, ever since we entered this room. He seems to be distant with us and himself…" the mage whispered.

"What are you talking about, he's fine." Hawke whispered, not wanting to believe Anders when he looked back to see Sabriz pickpocketing Varric while the dwarf was turned the other way.

"Don't lie to me, I know you know" Anders whispered a little irritated by Hawke's denial, "I have a feeling that it's this room that is making him a little crazy, I don't know about you but I am going to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't end up turning on us." The mage moved and walked over to the khajiit and smacked his hands away from Varric's pockets.

_Maybe Anders is right, I should keep an eye on our friend too… _Hawke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair when he looked up the strange glowing light that caught his eye; he called other his friends and made his way up the stairs.

They all looked at the strange statue with curiosity when Anders spoke of it being dark magic, Hawke slowly reached out and quickly picked it up. He looks at it for a moment before handing it to the dwarf, "Nice work Hawke." Varric said when he looked over at his brother.

"Look at this Bartrand, an ital. made out of pure Lyrium I think, it could be worth a fortune." Varric said happy, his brother whistled to the sound of it and grinned slightly.

Sabriz stood behind Anders as he glared at the statue sternly, he got a piece from it and yet he wanted to keep the whole thing to himself. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from lashing out when he saw the thing tossed over to the other dwarf, he turned away to avoid any eye contact while he stuck his hands in his pockets and gently stroked the small piece he took.

The khajiit was about to walk over to the other door when he heard "The Door!" and turned to see the other door closed, he hissed and quickly ran to the closed door to try and open it. Hawke tried to help him out while Varric tried to call out to his brother; the khajiit struggled to force the door open and kicked it in anger.

"I AM GOING TO GUT YOU LIKE A STUCK PIG, DWARF!" Sabriz yelled loudly with all his might, making the whole cave rumble and shake as the other guys fell back on their asses. Anders quickly got back up and tried to calm Sabriz down by giving him a pet on the head, holding out a little piece of herbs to ease the stress when the khajiit glared at him furiously.

"Calm down Sabriz, we need to keep you calm or you make this whole place fall down on us." Anders said with concern as he gently pulled the khajiit away from the door and over to the others.

"Sorry… I don't take betrayal that well and I am sorry" Sabriz apologized to Anders and his friends, lowering his head and sighed as he lift his head again to look around. "I guess we'll have to go this way and find out what it leads to or I am going to break this door down rather it breaks my fingers or not, I hate being stuck in one place." He growls softly and walked over to the half open door.

The others follow him to the other door with an uneasy feeling of the khajiit not liking this one bit, Varric had his mind set on finding his brother and maybe beat him up.

Anders didn't care much about the deep roads at this point and kept an eye on Sabriz, Hawke just wanted to leave now but he was stuck with his friends and wondered if the khajiit wanted to go back to Merril to forget they ever came there.

Meanwhile, Alistair and Loghain were on a ship that was sailing to Kirkwall though the older man refused to set foot on the blasted place. He didn't want to go look there but he had no choice in the matter anyways like who was going to look out for the boy, if he ended up either getting pickpocketed or stuck standing in his small clothes with all his belongs taken from him.

Both men sat below deck where there are other people wanting to go across to meet their families, Loghain was leaning his back against the wooden wall and Alistair sitting next to him playing with a piece of wood he found.

"Hey Loghain, why the long face?" Alistair said cheerfully while carving something on a piece of broken wood with his dagger, not really looking at the other guy.

"Shut up boy, you know why I'm grumpy!" Loghain replied with an angry tone, his arms crossed and head leaned back with his eyes closed.

"Who said you can come along, I never forced you to come with me." Alistair said, looking over at the other guy as he placed his half carved wood on his lap.

"I can remember clearly that you were whining for me to come a long with you…" Loghain said with a grumble, lifting his head and opening his eyes to look at the young warden with a smug grin.

"Hey! I did not whine, I simply asked you IF you wanted to come on the trip." Alistair protested, not liking that grin the old man had as he turned his head.

"_Please come along with me Loghain, what if bandits swoop in and attack while I'm alone!_" Loghain mimicked what Alistair's whiny voice, "_Swooping is bad_" Loghain mimicked with an irritated grunt, Alistair looked at him with narrowed eyes and said nothing as he turned his back towards Loghain.

To annoy the old man, Alistair leaned against him and continued to carve the piece of wood. Not liking the way he was teased or mocked by Loghain so in return, Alistair was going to annoy him the whole trip to Kirkwall.

"Do not lean on me!" Loghain growled, pushing the warden to the floor and glared at him before he got up to move when he felt something small hit the head of his head. He turned back slowly with his fists ready to knock the young man out; Alistair glared back at him while holding pieces of wood in his right hand.

"If you do that again…" Loghain was interrupted by the warden's words

"Or what! You as well as I do, that Sabriz wouldn't be missing if you hadn't kept him locked in like an animal!" Alistair yelled as he threw another piece of wood at him

Loghain dodges it, "I did not lock him up! I kept him safe from unwanted eyes and if he followed you! He would be dead or gone completely mad!" he yelled back, storming up to Alistair and grabbing him by the collar of his armor and slammed him against the wooden wall.

"You sent him to kill us before!" Alistair yelled in anger, struggling to get the man to release him with his feet dangling an inch off the floor.

"I did no such thing! And if it wasn't for you, I would have gotten him closer to his goal!" Loghain hissed in rage, slowly pushing the warden higher up the wall.

"You mean he would have gotten you closer to your goal!" Alistair growled, kicking his legs and tightly gripping the man's arm when suddenly the whole ship shook. Making Loghain stumble backwards and releasing the boy, Alistair fell on his feet and stumbled back against the wall when they over heard the people above.

"What was that sailor!" the sound of the captain's voice is heard.

"I don't know sir, I was minding my own business when suddenly the whole ocean waved!" the sailor replied with fear in his voice that might be an attack.

"The whole ocean! We are not even close to land, how could we even feel an earthquake so far out and there is no sign of storm clouds in sight!" the captain shouted, the sounds of footsteps could be heard running from one side to another when Loghian looked over at Alistair with concern.

"Whatever is happening up there, it might have to do with Sabriz being here" Loghain said as he walked over to Alistair and helped him stand up.

They both were about to make their way up the stairs when the ship shook once more and made the two fall back, the refugees in the ship started to panic when they heard someone go scream and there was a loud splash.

"The captain went overboard! Quickly, someone get the rope and latter!" a sailor shouted, footsteps running to the other side of the ship.

"_Gaan Lah Haas_" the words echoed faintly across the open air when Loghain slowly sat up from the floor, groaning in pain when he heard the words and his eyes widen in worry. He turned his head to see Alistair sitting with a shocking look on his face, Loghain now knew that they were close and they were running out of time.

"Look!" Alistair said loudly, pointing at the refugees that lay dead on the ship with their bodies glowing for a moment before dimming to leave the corpses pale skinned. Loghain could not believe his eyes; he quickly got up and ran above deck to see the lifeless sailors on the floor and the captain hanging slumped on the edge of the ship.

"By the Maker, their…" Loghain paused his words to look at the horror created by the power that the jester wielded, Alistair came up after the man and saw the people dead too. "Their dead… all of them…but how?" Alistair spoke softly, almost a whisper when he looked up at Loghain with a worried face.

Meanwhile, Sabriz screamed in horror as he tightly gripped his head and thrashing around. Anders tries to stop the khajiit from hurting himself, while the others grabbed a hold of his arms to pin him down on his back. Sabriz's eyes glowed a dark red as he struggled and tried to force himself to stand, screaming in rage as he hissed at Hawke and tried to bite him. "Force the demon out!" Varric yelled when he was kicked hard in the head, Sabriz throw his free arm over and clawed Hawke in the back as he ripped through the armor and drawn blood when the khajiit inhaled deeply.

* * *

Note: Time is running out for Loghain and Alistair, what do you think will happen now? See you all in chapter 12 and please leave a comment, thanks:3


	12. Chapter 12 Embraced by Darkness

**Chapter 12: Embraced by Darkness**

After Sabriz was knocked unconscious while Anders healed Hawke and Varric, the mage explains his plan to enter the mind of Sabriz and try and find out why he seemed so close yet distant with them all. Hawke disagreed with this plan but Varric sided with the mage and agreed too, he wanted to know why the khajiit was hiding in so much pain and yet hid behind a smile.

"Do it but try not to hurt him, he is in enough pain as it is and we don't want him mad with us for snooping in his mind" Hawke said, feeling uneasy about this idea as he gently fixed Sabriz so he is laying better on the ground.

"Don't worry about anything Hawke, I won't hurt him." Anders reassured the man as he approached the khajiit slowly and kneeled by his side, he sighed loudly and held out his hands over the khajiit to get a grasp at the right power before he begins. He slowly closed his eyes and his body began to glow when he started to use magic, Sabriz body started to glow purple when the power flowed through him and making Anders body ache with pain but he continued to his power when suddenly the mage's shot open.

Hawke and Varric saw Anders's eyes pure black but he wasn't moving at all, his body tensed up and the magic between both bodies continued to glow.

* * *

_"You shouldn't be here, sir." _A child's voice is heard throughout the darkness, Anders turned around to see a small khajiit standing there with his little arms crossed.

"Who… Who are you?" Anders asked with a questioning look as he hardly recognized the light blue eyes that the khajiit boy had.

"_I am Sabriz, son of the chief RavorFang and I will ask you again, why are you…_" Before the boy could finish, he looked behind him at nothing when he took off into the darkness in fear. Leaving Anders in confusion as he watched the boy run away, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk when he paused to see a black door with a skull in the center of it.

Anders looked at the door for a moment before he reached out to open it and when he did, the whole place around him changed to a dusty wasteland with few dead trees and grey color clouds with no sign of rain. It seemed so gloomy that it made Anders wonder if it was the place Sabriz kept talking about, but there wasn't anything about it that being beautiful and green with clear blue skies with flowers blossoming.

Anders turned his head to continue walking when he spotted a young khajiit teen tied to a dead tree and badly beaten, blood dripping from his wounds and mouth when Anders was about to approach the boy. The mage paused to see black smoke rising up from the ground in front of the khajiit and took a form of another khajiit with pure black fur and red eyes, the creature approached the boy and slowly lifted his head to face him.

"I have heard your words and I have come for you, my boy" the dark figure hissed with a wicked smile, its jagged teeth showing white as it growled in pleasure to see something so weak slumped before him.

"By the twin…" the boy groaned in pain "moons, I will kill you… even… if it means getting myself… killed" the boy struggled to speak loudly but the pain was too unbearable that it even hurt to speak.

The demon laughed loudly when he let go of the boy's head and walked around the boy with his hands behind his back, "Do you not see! They abandoned you here! They left you to rot away!" the demon moved towards the boy fast and tightly gripped his neck, pressing his head against the tree.

"Look at yourself! They do not care if you lived or died! You are a worthless worm to them! A pathetic khajiit with no intentions of going back, you are NOTHING!" The demon hissed into the boy's ear, not caring if he was choking the boy, he only enjoyed it more when he made him suffer.

Anders tried to help out but a powerful force kept him from interrupting the event happening before him, he wanted to help his friend but he could only watch helplessly as his friend was tortured.

"I was summoned for a reason you filth!" the demon released the boy's neck and watched as the khajiit coughed and gasped for air before the demon raised his armor spiked arm and smacked the boy across the face, creating more wounds and pain for the young man.

"Your pathetic and useless! You are a nothing! That is why you're here and not back home with your family!" the demon grabbed both of the boy's ears and pulled his head up by force, making him cry out in pain when the demon's claws pierced two holes on each side of his ears as blood slowly dripped down.

"YOU ARE MINE AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!" the demon roared dominantly when he released the ears and pulled out a spiked mace as he walked in front of the boy and raised his mace high above his head.

"NOOO!" Anders screamed in horror when he fell to his knees, the sight of watching young Sabriz getting beaten by a demon made tears well up in the mage's eyes as he banged his fists against the invisible wall.

He dropped his head in defeat when he could no long watch the boy get beaten, the screaming of pain and agony echoing in the mage's ears at the same time as the sound of the mace beating against flesh and bones cracking. Anders couldn't take it anymore; he moved his hands to cover his face as he began to weep helplessly to the horror able sounds when the noises went silent.

Anders slowly lifts his head, tears running down his cheeks when he saw the boy's slunk body just hanging there as blood slowly dripped down his bloody bruised up face. The demon standing before the injured teen, smiling wickedly as he used his mace to cut the ropes off and watched the limp body hit the ground, no sounds of groans or cries came from the boy just the movement of his back to show he was still breathing but badly hurt.

"Get out of here!" the demon demanded with a dark laugh when he kicked the body and walked away, black smoke covering up his body before disappearing.

The images were soon fading away until the next was sure to come and Anders had no way of stopping it until it was all over and done with. Another image appeared of Sabriz a little older with shackled on his wrists and wearing rags for clothes, he seemed to be distant with the other prisoners that tried to talk to him.

The prisoners would try to talk to him but he just remained quiet, he didn't want to talk nor did he care to try when he glanced over to see stone walls. He sighed and looked back down at the wooden floor while the wagon took them all to a place where they were to be executed, the eyes full with life that Anders saw before was empty in the memory of Sabriz's past.

"Hey cat!" a man dressed in grey and blue armor called out, Sabriz shot his head up and glared at the man with so much hate and spite that it made the man nervous to talk to him now so he just looked away.

Sabriz quickly moved to pin the man against the edge of the wagon with his strong arm, "Don't you dare talk to me, filthy Nord!" Sabriz hissed in rage as he moved back to his seat and turned his head away.

The damage the khajiit made had caused a dark bruise on the man's collarbone; the others looked at the khajiit in shock to see him filled with rage and anger. Anders was sitting next to Sabrize and yet his friend could neither see nor hear him, "You lived a terrible childhood that it made you go angry… but why so much hate? When I first met you, you seemed so happy and carefree of what you do… even seeing us frown about something, you went out of your way to make us smile and laugh…" Anders sighed softly and reached out to touch the khajiit's cheek but it was no use, his hand went through him and that was when the memory faded.

Anders sighed and looked around the darkness, waiting for another memory to appear when he heard a jolly giggle and laugh. The mage looked around him for a moment when he saw a strange man dressed just like Sabriz standing there, humming to himself when the strange man looked over and waved.

"Hello Sabriz! Cicero missed you so much!" the jester went running over to the khajiit dressed in black and red armor approach with the same grim look on his face when the jester gave him a hug.

"Get off me or I will beat you up again!" Sabriz hissed, glaring at the little man that was hugging him.

"Oh Sabriz, you hurt poor Cicero's feelings…" the jester looked at the khajiit and pouted at him, moving away quick before the khajiit tried to punch him.

"I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU FEEL!" Sabriz roared in rage when he chased after the jester, trying to catch him but the little man laughed and jumped off a bridge when he landed on the second floor and stuck his tongue out at the furry man before giggling.

Sabriz was in so much rage that he hit his limit when he snapped, his eyes widen and teeth showing with anger soon changed to a wide smile. He started to laugh loudly and making the other assassins peek through the door to see what was going on when they saw him smiling and laughing, they looked at each other and whispered among themselves about him.

"Cicero! You slippery bastard!" Sabriz held his sides when he fell back, laughing more and unable to stop when he wiped away his tears and tried to stand up only to fall back down again. Cicero smiled happily to see his buddy finally smiling and not brooding around, beating up people that got in his way.

Anders could see it now, how Sabriz became so cheery and smiling but that didn't help him understand why he could hear voices in his head every time he is near something or close to something dark.

The memory faded away when the mage was about to crack a smile, he looked around for a moment to see what was to come next when nothing came.

"_Who dares to enter the mind of my prized son, ANSWER ME!_" a deep and dark voice would demand, making Anders flinch a little when he quickly looked around to find who was talking to him.

"Anders!... My name is Anders. A close friend of Sabriz" the mage answered, a little spooked by the booming voice when he looked ahead of him to see a black cloaked man with his face covered with bandages, only one eye showing as he approached the intruder.

"_You dare to enter the mind of MY LISTENER!_" the cloaked man yelled "_I should take your soul BUT! I won't due to the closeness my champion has for you_" the man stood close to the mage and examined him from head to toe before glaring at the mocking eyes the man had.

"Who… Who are you?" Anders questioned with a hesitant voice, worried that this stranger had the ability to roam the mind of his friend's head.

"_I go by many names, The dread father, the void, The dark lord…_" he leaned in close to the mage's ear, "_Sithisss…_" he slightly whispered as he moved back and looked at the shock on the mage's face.

"Your… you're the god that Sabriz has been talking about!" Anders was in shock to see why his friend kept it a secret; Sabriz was working for a very dark and evil man or mage.

"_Yes but I doubt you would understand anything, your mind is weak and below me._" The man slowly walked around the mage, talking with so much pride like a demon and yet appearing to look like a helpless weak man.

"Anders is not weak, DEMON!" Justice spoke through Anders, glaring at the cloaked figure before reaching out to grab the man by the neck to only grab smoke.

"_Call me what you want, Sabriz will always serve me until the day he dies and is welcomed home_" the man laughed wickedly before looking at the glowing body of the mage.

"You do not own him; he is a free man to choose what he wants!" Justice said sternly "YOU HAVE NO POWER TO KEEP HIM DOWN!" he points at the cloaked man, anger running through his body.

"_HE CHOSE TO SERVE ME, FAKE!_" the cloaked man yelled, grabbing the mage by with neck and slamming him hard against the ground with brute force. "_He will never turn against me!_" he leans in close to the choking mage and whispered wickedly, "_Because the rest of his people turned on him when he needed them the most! The twin moons turned their heads and refused to help when he was brutally beaten by the daedric prince of domination!_" the man lifted the mage again and slammed him back down before letting go of his neck.

Anders coughed and gasped as he curled up, turning to his side to try and breath properly from the tight grip on his neck when he felt a hand full of his hair grabbed and pulled up. The mage cried out in pain when he was faced towards the man. "Sabriz… He has friends who care about him the most, he will turn on you!" Anders groaned in pain, forcing himself to speak loudly for the other to hear while tightly gripping the man's arm to release him.

"_Friendship means nothing to him when it comes to business! The only true friend he has is my Keeper and Sabriz will to anything to get back to him_!" the man laughed wickedly before tossing the mage to the ground and kicking his side hard, making Anders cry out in pain and falling to the floor.

"I am his friend and… I will do anything to save him from you!" Anders yelled at the other, anger raising again when Sithis growled and punched the mage across the face.

"_He will never allow it and you will see_!" Sithis reached down and grabbed a hand full of the mage's shirt and lifted him off the ground, "_THAT HE IS THE TRUE SON OF ME!_" with that, the dark man throws Anders across the darkness. Making the mage break through a door that appeared out of nowhere, Anders hit the floor and groaned in pain when he slowly looked up to see Sabriz standing there with four grey robed old men. "I see you come from a darken path, young Dragon Born" one of the old men would speak, taking one step forward.

"I have heard your call and here I stand…" Sabriz got on one knee and bowed to the four old men, "Masters… I wish to learn and train in the way of the voice." He lifts his head to smile at the four though the old men did not smile back.

Anders couldn't decide if these men were evil or good, he watched as they trained the khajiit the shouts and when it was done. The khajiit left the temple to start off on his journey but something told Anders that this was dark and cruel, on one of Sabriz's out bursts of rage. He used his power of the shout to burn and freeze so many innocents that did no harm to him, he laughed insanely as he watched the people of Riverwood burn and screaming in agony.

"BY SITHIS! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR IT!" Sabriz screamed loudly among those who screamed in horror, he laughed wickedly before releasing another fire shout and smiled happily.

Anders watched in horror to see what the true face Sabriz held when the khajiit turned to face the mage, giggling and smiling so widely that he looked completely out of his mind.

"I see you, MAGE!" the khajiit stormed up to Anders and grabbed him by the shirt and lift him up high, chuckling as the mage struggled to break free of his hold.

"Please Sabriz! Stop this insanity before it consumes you whole!" Anders begged, looking down at the mad khajiit with fear.

Sabriz said nothing when he dropped the man and stepped back a few, he snickered when he got on all fours and changed into the AchDemon but with a skull head. Standing so tall above Anders that it scared him, the mage screamed loudly in fear when he turned away fast to get up and run. The demonic dragon chased after him with a wickedly booming laugh, the loud footsteps got louder when Anders was grabbed and picked up off the ground. The mage was tossed up into the bloody red sky and fell back, when he saw himself fall into the mouth of the beast and closed shut.

Anders gasped loudly for air when he snapped back to reality; he pulled himself away from Sabriz and shook in fear. His eyes wide horror as he stared at the body of a dark demon, Hawke and Varric went to his side as Hawke touched his shoulder and immediately Anders hugged him for comfort.

"What happen to you, Anders?" Hawke asked but the man was too scared to answer, he remained quiet.

* * *

Note: I am so proud of this chapter, i hope you all got a glimpse of Sabriz dark side X3 please comment and if there are any questions please feel free to express them. thanks and see you all in chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13 Finding Sabriz

**Chapter 13: Finding Sabriz**

Sabriz slowly opened his eyes to overhear Anders talking about him as a boy when he shot his eyes wide open and sat up quick; he looked at the mage with shock and anger. How did the mage know about his childhood and why is he telling everyone, he narrowed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip to keep himself calm as he slowly got onto his feet and turned to face them.

"How dare you reach into my mind and gossip about MY PAST!" Sabriz yelled, his fingers curled into fists as his claws dug into his own flesh and drawing blood.

Anders turned to look at him in fear when he quickly got up and used his magic to create a barrier, he narrowed his eyes to the creature "I did it because I wanted to know why you get sudden out bursts of rage!" he yelled back.

"I never wanted to bring up my past because it's not worth my time!" Sabriz hissed as he walked from one side to the other, trying to find an opening so he could choke that sneaky little mage.

"I thought we were friends!" Anders yelled again, upset that the khajiit kept secrets from them and hurt that he had to keep him from them.

"We are friends!" Sabriz roared in anger as blood dripped from his hands, "And friends don't use magic on each other to snoop and gossip about the other!"

"That's not what Sithis told me!" Anders kept up the protection spell when Sabriz paused and looked at him with shock, Varric and Hawke wanted to help but they had no idea what their friends were arguing about.

"So… you managed to speak with the Dread father by using my body…?" Sabriz questioned the mage with a stern voice, not liking this by the minute as his temper began to calm down.

"You never thought of us as friends! You only said that so you can get what you want!" Anders replied, "And what about this name they call you back home…" he looked away sarcastically, "What was it…? Oh yes, Dragon Born!" he looked at the khajiit as he raised his voice.

Sabriz said nothing but the rage in his eyes grew more and more, Hawke and Varric could almost hear him growling in frustration when he attempted to attack with magic. Shooting a fireball at the barrier along with sparks, he roared in anger when he forced more magic out of his hands. Pushing Anders back a bit but still managed to keep his spell up when Varric and Hawke pulled out their weapons, aiming at Sabriz.

"Come on Sabriz, stop this madness or we will have to choice but to hurt you!" Hawke said, holding his sword tightly with his grip as he looked at the jester worried.

"I don't want to hurt my friend as much as the next guy, calm down!" Varric tried to speak out to the khajiit, holding his crossbow ready to fire.

Sabriz glanced at the others and saw worry in their eyes when he looked back at Anders, deciding if he should end this now or never be able to see Merril once she finds out he killed them. He sighed and ended it when he lowered his hands and dropped to his knees, lowering his head slowly to the first defeat he ever had in ages.

Anders lowered his barrier when he saw Sabriz stop, he had a feeling this will not stop just because the man loved Merril. He looked over to his left side to see the other put away their weapons and walked over to the khajiit, Varric placed his hand gently on the man's shoulder when Sabriz quickly moved to embrace him tightly.

Catching the dwarf and Hawke off guard when they saw the khajiit move, Varric had his arms open when he could not decide on pushing him away or hugging him back.

"Forgive me…Varric and Hawke… please forgive me…" Sabriz muttered quietly, holding back tears but he was unable to hide the shaking pain in his voice. The man hid so much pain in his life that he could no longer hold it all back, tears started to well up in his eyes as his body started to shake a little.

"It's okay buddy, we're here for you…" Varric said softly with kind words when he hugged the khajiit back tightly, "I promise…" the dwarf whispered the lasts words to Sabriz when the khajiit moved his head to smile at him with tears running down his furry cheeks.

Suddenly the khajiit was hit with something on the back and his smile faded, he opened his mouth a little to try and say something when his arms slowly released Varric as he fell to the floor. Unconscious as the dwarf looked at him with sadness, Hawke walking up next to him and gently placed his hand on Varric's shoulder when Anders stood there with Sabriz's own daedric dagger in his hand as blood dripped.

"I will heal him but I fear I now know why he gone mad…" Anders said as he looked at the others with a serious look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Hawke asked, looking at the mage with a worry face as the Dwarf kneeled down by Sabriz's face and gently stroked his cheek to wipe away the tears that stained his fur.

"He's…"

Meanwhile, Loghain and Alistair were on a small boat at sea as the two made their way to Kirkwall. The older man was rowing the boat while the other was curled up in the center holding his knees, he didn't want to look out and imagine a sea monster popping out and eating them so he remained still.

"For the last time Alistair, that story is a myth!" Loghain said; annoyed by the boy's whining while he rowed.

"But you told me it was true! You had that same look on you…" Alistair pointed and paused for a moment when he saw the same grim face Loghain has, "I mean, you said it was true!" he held onto his knees and turned his face towards the wooden floor, hearing water slash at the same time.

"I know said that because when you row" Loghain stopped rowing for a minute to reach out and grab the boy's arm, "We end up in the water!" he snarled, turning the man so he could face him.

"Hey! That only happened twice" Alistair protested, sitting up to face the brooding man more properly only to be pushed back down with a boot to his chest.

"The boat tipped over six times! And among those numbers, I was asleep!" Loghain fired at the man's bad rowing skills; irritated enough that he should have left the guy on the ship full of dead people.

"Ouch!" Alistair yelped as he struggled to get Loghain's foot off his chest, "Well sorry for waking sleeping beauty up from her nap, I was lost!" Alistair tried to argue with the man except something was pushing hard against his back.

"And now we might die out here because of you!" Loghain growled, moving his foot when Alistair sat up and turned to see what was poking his back when the other man kicked his ass and made him fall forward.

"Eat wood your idiot!" Loghain said with a triumphant grin as he began to row, heading north and hopefully find land before he decided to get hungry enough to bite Alistair.

The young man moved to sat on the bench and looked at Loghain with an unhappy glare, blood dripping down on the left side of his nose when the other looked back at him. Trying his best to hold back a laugh when Alistair wiped his nose and looked down with shock, he quickly looked at Loghain when his lips thinned and fingers curled to a fist.

"You almost broke my nose!" Alistair yelled when he pounced on Loghain and grabbed him by the neck to choke him, Loghain quickly moved back and grabbed his neck to choke him too. Fists came flying through the air to punch each other when the boat began to rock side to side by all the movement, Loghain grabbed enough of the young man's hair and pulled as he used his free hand to punch him on cheek.

Alistair did the same as they kept punching and kicking each other when suddenly the boat tipped over, throwing the two into the water and everything they had left went down too. Loghain's sword and shield and Alistair's too, the two remained a float with bruises forming on their faces and little cuts stinging when the saltwater touched them.

"Great! Just great!" Loghain said out loud, glaring at the young man while trying to keep himself above water to avoid more stinging and getting drowned.

"What's so great about this? You tipped the boat this time!" Alistair argued while keeping himself a float, losing his armored boots when they fell in the water.

"Shut up! This would not have happened if you just kept still!" Loghain argued back, cursing himself and the boy for both tipping the boat. Loghain's watched as his silver gauntlets sank down underwater along with his stuff, not wanting to lose his boots next to the fool's actions while they tried to find a way to find land.

"Don't talk to me, I'm still mad at you for almost breaking my nose" Alistair turned his head away, an angry expression telling Loghain that he can finally have some peace and quiet.

"So… How far are we from Kirkwall?" Alistair finally asked, giving Loghain no chance at peace and quiet.

* * *

Note: sorry if this story is a little short... *Giggles* Short, get it. anyways, I will be working on chapter 14 but I am coming to a close writers block and I need suggestions soon. well have a good day and see you all in chapter 14


	14. Chapter 14 The News

**Chapter 14: The News**

Sabriz laid silent on the ground in the DeepRoads, blood slowly running down his back as his mind drifts into the darkness. His body unable to move from the pain as he slowly opens his eyes to see the friends he had, leaving him behind and all did not look back except for Varric who glances back wish sadness in his eyes as he continued to walk by Hawke's side.

Sabriz struggled with all his might to move at least his hand and reach out to the dwarf but it was no use, he could not move at all and feeling abandoned once more made him want to scream but yet again. He could not move and the cold feeling of death creeping up on him only made things feel bad enough, the khajiit slowly drifted his eyes to the stone ceiling and wondered if they left him for dead.

When all went silent and the people he called friends left him behind, the only thing he wanted see before his passing was Merril. His thought of her sweet laughter and the way she smiled at him. He thought of holding her once last time and tell her how he felt, wanting to hear her sweet voice again but it was all just a faraway dream to him now.

He wondered if Fenris and Bethany would know about what happened here once the others return, would they be mad or would they not care like Anders. Sabriz badly wanting to get up and run away but he couldn't move or say anything that would let Varric know he is still alive; he wanted to at least tell him to speak with Merril about how he felt each time he was around her and how she made him happy.

But before Sabriz could force himself to speak, he heard footsteps slowly coming up behind him and he had no way of seeing who or what it was that approached him. A soft hand gently touched his shoulder and turned a bit when Sabriz looked up to see a blurry familiar face, the person kindly smiled at him and gently placed a hand to the khajiit's cheek.

"Do not worry anymore Sabriz, we are to help you now…" Sabriz heard the kind words but yet he could not place it, his ears were ringing and his vision a blur so he only closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

_"Your task is not fully complete my son, return and seek out the mage that dared to place harm on you… strike him down and send his soul to me, this is the will of your dread lord." The deep sinister voice spoke, the words echoing loudly to Sabriz as he drifted in the darkness._

_"I understand my lord, I may have made one mistake but I will not let it happen again." Sabriz replied with a deep hatred growing deep within his heart like a disease that could not be cured, he hated having someone get the best of him but he was not going to let him walk away with it._

_"Good and I expect to see this soul sent to me or I will have to…send a certain daedric prince to give you punishment for letting this soul roam free." Sithis said calmly as he appeared before the khajiit, glaring at him through the bandages that hid his face and a cloaked robe that hid the rest of him._

_"Do not worry my lord, I will do anything to seek him out and murder him. No matter what it takes" Sabriz bows to his dread father, not wanting to feel that mace against his body again._

_"That's a good boy, now GO! Make me and the NightMother proud! Show no mercy to those who stand against you!" Sithis demanded loudly, Sending Sabriz back to his body with a goal contract of his own._

_"And when you are done, call and I will answer…" the last words were like a whisper to the khajiit's ears but clear enough for him to hear, Sabriz bowed his head once before everything turned white._

Sabriz slowly awoke from his slumber only to find that his head was laying on something soft, he slowly opened his eyes to a soft blanket that covered his body when he turned his head slowly to see a small candle light. He squinted his eyes a little to have a better view of it when a tall dark shadow came up from the foot of his bed, he slowly looked over to see who it was when he blushed a little.

"Poor Sabriz…" a soft womanly voice cooed his name as she lay next to him, the khajiit tried his best to see who she is but his vision still a blur when he recognized her voice.

"B-Bethany?" He muttered her name as he moved to sit up, only to be pushed back down and feeling her cuddle close.

She softly hushes Sabriz with a little grin when she leans over him and gently strokes his soft fur chest; he lightly blushes to realize his top armor is missing. She would smile at him kindly and gently places a kiss upon his cheek, Sabriz did not like where this was going when she placed a light kiss upon his neck.

"Bethany…" Sabriz said softly, placing his hand upon hers as he felt her nip at his neck when stops to look at him with a smile.

"Yes… My love?" she said with a sweet voice, gazing into his eyes when she slowly leans in to kiss him on the lips. He turned his head away and pushes her away when he quickly got up and moved away from her, he narrowed his eyes at her as he crouched down on all four and hissed aggressively.

Bethany looked at him angry when she got onto her feet, "Why do you keep ignoring my feelings!" she yelled at him in anger.

"Because my heart belongs to Merril! And only her!" Sabriz yelled back, his ears going flat against his head and slowly backed away from the woman when she approached him.

"She doesn't even care about you like how I care!" Bethany yelled again, furious with him rejecting her affection.

"HOW CAN I BELIEVE WHAT A HAWKE SAYS IS TRUE!" Sabriz roared at her in rage, his pupils going into slits to show his rage.

"Why won't you accept my feelings and just be mine!" Bethany screamed with frustration, using her magic to try any and force him to love her when he dodged to his left. He got back onto his feet and used his own magic to block her magic, "Don't push me woman! I have more magic then you can ever have!" he roared at her and it all started to come back to him, his deep hatred for those who abandoned him.

"JUST ACCEPT MY FEELINGS FOR ONCE!" the mage woman screamed again and used more of her magic to overpower him when she spotted him inhaling deeply, her eyes widen in fear when he shouted.

"GAAN LAN HAAS!" the words he used hit her like a wave of wind but only stronger and pushing her off her feet, the power he used within started to absorb her life and energy fast before she hit the ground hard.

Sabriz watched her still body for a moment with sorrow but then he started to chuckle as he approached her body, his chuckling began to sound like a joyful laugh. He kneeled down and grabbed a hand full of her hair to fit her head up, hearing her cry out in pain and glance up at him slowly with weak eyes.

"You think I will allow another Hawke to trick me! Oh no my sweet butterfly, I will do quite the opposite of that!" he laughed wicked and grabbed her by the neck to hear her gasp for air when he stood, lifting her off the ground and glaring into her eyes.

"St..stop…" Bethany gasped for air, unable to move her arms since her body became so weak from the strange waves he made. "Oh my sweet butterfly doesn't like it when I'm rough?" Sabriz pretended to frown as he lowered her down to face him, "Then I guess not all Hawkes are the same…" he brings her close, their lips almost touching when he whispered softly "too bad…" he gave her a deep passionate kiss.

Bethany blushed to the kiss when she closed her eyes slowly and returned the kiss, hoping this wasn't a trick when she felt their lips break from each other and she opened her eyes to see him glaring at her.

"Sorry for miss leading you but this kiss means nothing to me" he drops her to the ground, giving her a cold stare when he turned away and started to walk away from her. Leaving her drained and unable to stand when she started to call out to him, not wanting him to feel her behind but he just continued to walk without looking back.

_I hope your happy dear Hawke, for I will leave your sister behind just as you did to me… _Sabriz thought darkly to himself, the sound of Bethany's screaming voice slowly fading away.

_Prepare yourself, Anders! I am coming for you and I am going to rip you apart!_

Meanwhile, Hawke and the others returned to Kirkwall when Varric acted like nothing happened when he decided to go visit Merril after the guys went home. The dwarf made his way down the steps to the Alienage, he could not get the thought out of his mind of leaving Sabriz behind when Anders said he was died.

_Damn it! How am I going to break this news to Daisy…? _Varric sighed in frustration _She'll be heartbroken when I tell her… Poor Daisy, she had her mind set on telling him how she felt too… _he sighed again as he ran his gloved fingers through his hair when he approached her door, worried about how she would react to this bad news.

Varric slowly approached her door with a heavy heart when he stopped and looked at the door for a moment before knocking on it, waiting for her to answer when he heard nothing yet and knocked again when Merril opened the door.

"Oh! Hello Varric, I didn't know you guys came back" Merril said cheerfully when she tiptoed a little to see who else came with him, "Did…Did Sabriz come with you? I wanted to talk to him about something" She lowered back to her feet and looked down at Varric who seemed to be somewhere else in his mind at the moment.

"Daisy, we need to talk… May I come in?" Varric said sadly when he looked up at her and tried to hold a poor grin.

"Oh! Sure, come on in Varric" She said happily though she was become concerned for her friend when he smiled at her and walked in, she closes the door behind them.

After a while, Anders came walking into Merril's house with a smile, when he paused to see Varric sitting by the fireplace and Merril hiding her face with her hands. The mage had no idea what was going on when he finally realized what Varric told her, he glared at the dwarf and stormed up to him.

"You told her!" Anders raised his voice at Varric, grabbing him by the jacket and shaking him a bit with anger."Leave him alone!" Merril spoke with a stern, upset voice when Anders slowly turned his head to see her glaring at him. He released Varric and turned to face Merril more properly when she stood up slowly, she took a step closer to him while she glared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Merril, I am…" Before Anders could finish his sentence, Merril slapped him hard across the face and kicked him on the left shin as hard as she could; Anders groaned in pain and quickly kneeled down to hold his shin in pain.

"How could you Andes! You knew I loved him deeply and you knew he did too!" Merril yelled at him now that she became more upset, "So why leave him in the deeproads and not bother to tell me about it!" she slaps him again when Varric got off his chair and went to go give her a hug, Merril hugged him back tightly and started to weep.

"I'm sorry Merril but you should have seen the look in his eyes! He went mad and tried to kill us!" Anders tried to argue with her, he was upset too for leaving Sabriz but he was afraid that the man might kill all of them in their sleep.

"That's no excuse! You told me and Hawke that you would heal him but you did NOTHING!" Varric yelled in anger, he too was hurt deeply for leaving Sabriz behind when he knew that khajiit could still be saved.

"I did it to protect all of us from his madness!" Anders yelled back as he stood up to face them both, he glared at them with anger when the three of them heard people screaming in horror out in the streets. They looked towards the door slowly to the sounds of loud wicked laughter echoing through the door; Varric took Merril by the hand and quickly ran to hide with her as Anders used his magic to put up a protection spell.

"Ooh Anders!" A familiar voice called out his man in a slow innocent tone when the sound of bones cracking loudly echoed, Anders began to worry if it was a certain man he knew that was calling out to him. The door burst wide open when a few DarkSpawn came running in but halted at the door as they growled and hissed at the mage, Anders became shocked to see those creatures there without him sensing them. Sabriz came walking through the door, wearing DarkSpawn armor and an insane look in his eyes as he grinned wickedly.

"Payment is due a soul, don't you think?" he smirked darkly when he roared loudly, mimicking an archdemon's call as the DarkSpawns attacked with their newly enchanted blades.

* * *

Note: sorry for the long wait everyone but I finally broke through the writer block XD here is chapter 14 and now I can work on chapter 15, so see you all there and let me know what you like about this chapter


	15. Chapter 15 No Sleep For The Wicked

**Update from Writer:**

**I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter, it has been a real time killer for me when my laptop froze and would not allow me to continue writing. I tried to fix the problem really but it seems like it took a lot longer, I apologize for making you all wait and for that. I am sorry and I will continue writing and will do my best to update ever end of the week, starting every Thursday. I will be uploading new chapters and hopefully get some more reviews for the upcoming events for our dear Sabriz, so I will see you all on Chapter 16:3**

* * *

**C****hapter 15: **No Sleep for the Wicked

Sabriz stood there as he watched Anders fight with the tainted creatures, no more will Sabriz show kindness towards those who left him to die. Varric on other hand will be something useful to him and he will show that dwarf something to write about, the khajiit turned his head to see the place he would have stayed in.

"When you left me in that cave, I started to understand why you feared me and why you refused to heal me." Sabriz turned his gaze to the mage, he hated him and yet he wanted to watch Anders die a slow death.

Anders looked at the crazed khajiit for a moment before knocking back one of the darkspawn with his staff, getting tired from fighting back and the critical hits seemed useless now. The armors that the tainted creatures wore, have greatly improved by Sabriz and the mad khajiit stood proudly to watch the helpless mage getting weaker by the minute. All seemed to fall down into his lap when he turned to leave the house, his wicked smile growing to the thought of taking over Kirkwall and making it his new home.

Sabriz walked out into the blood strained streets and made his way to the dying tree where he began to climb up it, if his power was so feared by one mage then he will make sure all feared him. The sounds of screams could be heard in the distance and the smell of blood made it all the sweeter, he made his way to the top of the tree where he gazed upon the sky.

He found peace for a moment before looking down to see Templars arriving, he growled in disgust but soon grinned wickedly to see the tyrant approach. Silver armor with a red hood to match her long blonde hair, she may look beautiful but Sabriz wanted to taint her with blood and the crazed laughter he released had alerted the Templars.

"I SEE YOU BROUGHT WHAT I ASKED FOR!"

The knight-commander looked up to see a dark figure in the trees, red eyes glowing bright blood red as she gave a displeased glare.

"And who might you be, show yourself or I will smite you down!"

"Oh, oh! So you like playing rough!" Sabriz chuckled before jumping off the tree and landing on his feet in front of her and the Templars, he smiles happily and showed his jagged teeth to her. Placing both hands on his hips while looking at her, he knew she would not love his fine work on the place with all the corpses.

"Enough, you are under arrest for slaughtering innocents and murdering my fellow Templars!" the knight-commander said sternly, pointing directly at the khajiit and not caring for what he is. The man is a criminal and will be treated as such; she will not have him continue his killing and harming more of her people.

"Oh, you have no idea how fun it was for me to pierce my blade into their flesh" Sabriz chuckled like a crazed man "I loved how they screamed, struggled under my foot when I slid my blade slowly across their throats" the khajiit pulled out his one daedric dagger and licked the side of the blade seductively, he giggled innocently when he glared insanely at one Templar and growled.

"How dare you! I should have you executed for slaughter!" The Knight-commander said sternly, signaling her fellow Templars to cease the criminal. They did their job but as soon as one Templar got close enough to grab the madman, Sabriz remained still and allowed the Templars to clamp him iron cuffs and took him.

_"Patients my son, your minions have died but no matter. I have a feeling that this will turn for you; death is not an option since you have sent me more souls. You please me greatly and I will accept that, Listener."_

Sabriz smiled deeply within himself to the dread lord's approval and followed the Templars to the Gallows, his urge to see Merril will have to wait a bit longer since he made a bit of a messy arrival. The Templars led the criminal through the streets for all to see, they remained quiet for a time and they also remained quiet out of fear that they might be next.

The Knight-Commander ignored the eyes watching them walk by; she held her head high and continued onward. The people watched as twenty Templars marched behind the Knight-commander with one criminal, marking the man as a deadly killer since it took twenty Templars to catch him. Sabriz never felt so alive when he walked in the centre of the group with his head held high in pride, smiling happily to no other then himself when he looked at the fear people gave him and felt so nice.

Sabriz started to laugh loudly and held up his cuffed hands in the air to show the people that he is caught, he loved how much people feared and hated him but he only thought of one person on his mind that he hoped didn't hate him. He lowered his hands and looked over to see Fenris and Hawke looking at him in shock, he had no time for guilt but at this point now. The guilt he felt overwhelmed him greatly and he soon turned his gaze to the Templar in front of him, he wished everyone stopped eyeballing him now but that didn't stop.

"Stop it…"

One Templar looked over to see the criminal glaring at the ground with wide eyes and sinister grin, the Templar thought the man was thinking back on something and shook it off as nothing.

After a while of walking, Sabriz looked up to see the Gallows and all its glory or so he thought it to be since it was once a prison. The khajiit wanted to stay silent but how could he when he spotted the first enchanter standing by the entrance, seeing how tall the elf mage stood just reminded Sabriz of a Thalmor he met in Markarth.

"Well, I see that my stay has been a problem for you mages and Templars." Sabriz chuckled "I should be honored, I had lots of fun killing and hiding from you all. I'm surprised it took you all this long to find me, sad to say though." He gives the First Enchanter a pouting look "I thought your kind were better at hunting criminals like me…"

"SHUT IT, ABOMINATION!"

Sabiz looked over to see the Knight-Commander glaring at him with cold eyes; he was immune to such things so he paid no mind. The khajiit remained silent and followed the Templars into the Gallows, he hated when it came to breaking out of prisons and this might be a bit hard for him since Templars denied him to pay for his bounty.

When he was sent into a prison cell and left there for the day, he had no idea what was in store for him now that Meredith caught the criminal. Sabriz was separated from the other prisoners because of his tendency to kill anyone around him, the young mages and Templars kept away from Sabriz along with the First Enchanter. Sabriz sat in one corner with his eyes closed day and night; his arms and legs crossed while waiting for whatever it is that awaited him beyond his cell.

The khajiit waited and waited until his ears twitched to the sound of footsteps approaching his prison, he slowly opened his eyes to look upon two well-trained Templars standing in front of entrance of his cell. Sabriz showed no expression of joy or anger for he was starved to the point of weakness, he unfolded his arms and legs to stand up when the khajiit heard the sweet sound of freedom unlock.

"Remain on your spot, Demon."

One of the Templars demanded as they opened the cell door slowly, Sabriz did what he was told and waited for them to come in. The khajiit watched as they approached him with shackles and this told Sabriz that he might never see the light of day again, he slowly held out his arms and allowed himself to be shackled by the Templars.

Once they chained him up and made sure he could not escape, they led the khajiit out of the prison and walked him down the deep halls. Sabriz remained silent when they offered him water or food; he just kept his sight forward with his back straight while following them down some stairs.

"So, what are you?" The Templar on his left would ask curiously

"…" Sabriz remained quiet, not allowing his urge to break into small talk with the Templar.

"I hear that the champion of Kirkwall is here on business, I doubt he is here to break you out" The Templar on his right would taunt, giving the khajiit a wicked grin behind his helmet.

Sabriz looked to his right and glared at the armored man before looking forward again, not giving him the satisfaction of speaking with him. The walk seemed to carry on for a long time now but it only took them about ten minutes to reach the Knight-Commander's office, Sabriz thought it would be strange that she would want him out after all the killings and murders he done.

One of the Templar's knocked on the door and waited for their Commander to answer; Sabriz glanced at both men and noticed they seemed a bit shaky now. He wondered if they feared the woman because of her title, the khajiit had to play this good or he might end up back in prison and left to die there.

"Enter!"

A woman's voice was heard when the Templars grabbed both of Sabriz's arms and pulled him into the room along with them, the furry man was starting to hate it when they just touched him without asking. The Knight-Commander was sitting at her desk with her back straight and hands gently placed on the top of her desk, her cold blue eyes looking right at him as she nodded her head once to her fellow Templars.

They brought Sabriz over to one of the chairs and sat him down before leaving the office, the khajiit looked back in time to see Hawke walk by the office before the Templars left the room and closed the door.

"I got a few complaints about you being imprisoned here" The Knight-Commander continued "It seems that you were with the Grey Wardens at the time when Ferelden was under attack, you helped end the Blight and came here afterwards." The woman reached over to pick up a thick folder with the khajiit's name written on it, she opened it and looked through each paper slowly before looking over at him.

Sabriz remained quiet to this and it would get even worse if he told her why he was there, the room filled the air with nothing but silence between the Knight-Commander and the khajiit assassin. The woman looked back at the papers and read through them before she could speak, Sabriz thought of her to be a strong woman and wise enough not to piss him off.

"I also heard that you are searching for something" The Knight-Commander narrowed her eyes at him "Something to do with books about powerful magic and non-magic, my sources told me that they saw you sneaking out of the First enchanter's office about a month ago. You were carrying something in your hands when you left…" the woman slowly stood up to her feet and walked around her desk to face him up close, her silver armor gleaming in the sunlight when she approached the creature.

"Tell you what, how about you Fuck off and leave me to my work or I will make sure you never sleep again!" Sabriz growled in anger, glaring at the woman while tightly pulling on the chains to try and break them apart.

"You filthy creature!?" The Knight-Commander sneered as she raised her left hand and smacked him across the face, knocking the man to the floor before he felt a hard boot to the gut. Sabriz groaned in pain as he curled up a bit to try and ease his pain, the woman was about to scold him before she heard the man chuckle softly and slowly. The chuckle changed to a giggle and then it changed again to laughter, the woman stood there dumbfounded by the reaction she received from the creature.

"Don't feel bad Meredith… I have been tortured worse…" Sabriz spoke like a madman, turned his head to look up at the woman and smiled wickedly.

"How do you know my name?" Meredith asked in confusion, taking a step forward to grab a hand full of the prisoner's shirt and pulled him right off the ground.

"Oh, oh! I know more than you think, my dear Knight-Commander." Sabriz snickered

_The Book!? _Meredith thought quickly, she dropped the khajiit to the floor and quickly marched out of her office to speak with the First Enchanter. _If this madman had the book then he must know more about magic, we must make him Tranquil before he… _Meredith stopped right in front of Orsino's office when a voice softly whispered in her ear.

"Lights out…"


	16. I Need Your help fellow Readers

**Writer's update note:** Hello everyone, how are you all? I hit a writer's block and I need help on creating chapters, so if you are familiar with roleplay than I would be overly joyed if you can help out:)

I made a Forum based off this story and wrote down which character will be in it, I will also have it separate so there will be no mix-ups just in case.

Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it, I appreciate it very much


End file.
